Air
by Bells Masen Cullen
Summary: Traducción: Edward y Bella se conocen en una barbacoa en verano. Una historia sobre... ¿qué más? Enamorarse de alguien, mucho.
1. Aire

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **AIR**

Capitulo uno – Aire

Alice se sentó a mi lado, apretándome la rodilla. ―Deja de pensar en ello, chica.

―No puedo. ―Estaba sentada triste al borde de mi cama, mirando mi reflejo en el espejo de la puerta.

Peter era uno de mis amigos más cercanos. Era guapo, con talento y un estilo increíble. Pasábamos tiempo juntos constantemente y teníamos muchas cosas en común. Durante los últimos meses, nos habíamos acercado cada vez más y a veces me parecía que él también sentía algo.

Pero entonces Irina, una de nuestras mejores amigas de casa, vino a visitarnos a Alice y a mí. Yo era mona pero, ¿Irina? Era era absoluta e increíblemente hermosa. Estaba acostumbrada a ello -éramos amigas desde primaria.

Peter, sin embargo, no estaba acostumbrado a ello. Bastó solo una mirada para que se enamorase locamente.

Fue casi como una puñalada.

A favor de Irina hay que decir que no cedió a los encantos de Peter -por respeto hacia mí. Sabía que ella también se sentía atraída por él, pero nosotras siempre habíamos seguido el código de las chicas: nunca vayas a por el chico que le gusta a tu amiga.

Lo único que me hacía sentir mejor era que Irina no estaría por allí mucho tiempo; su vuelo a Phoenix salía en dos días. Entonces Peter tendría que superar su enamoramiento. Aunque eso también era una mierda. Irina era como mi hermana, y yo odiaba ser patética y celosa.

Ugh.

―Esta no es la primera vez, ―le dije a Alice―. Estuvo Paul Brenner en décimo... y Jared el último año...

Alice me frotó la espalda con simpatía. ―Olvida todo eso. Vamos a pasarlo genial esta noche con los amigos de Jasper.

―Sí, así es, ―dijo Irina, materializándose del baño. Tiró de mí hasta la cómoda y me dio un tubo de rímel―. Toma.

* . *

Jake me sonrió. Era guapo y muy... caballeroso. Era obvio que no pasaba nada entre nosotros, y eso me tranquilizó.

Él y Sam eran amigos de Jasper, el tío mayor con el que Alice había empezado a salir. Jasper estaba muy bueno, y con él vino toda una nueva liga de amigos mayores y fiestas guays. Rose y yo normalmente nos acoplábamos, pero aquella noche ella trabajaba. Sin embargo, era una de las últimas noches de Irina, así que queríamos hacer algo divertido.

Los chicos eran divertidos, dándose golpes en las costillas y lanzándose pullas. Los seis jugamos un rato al billar, matando el tiempo en casa de Jasper antes de ir a la barbacoa por el cumpleaños de su amiga.

―Otra vez, ¿cómo se llama? ―preguntó Alice.

Habíamos decidido ir andando, era una noche cálida de verano y la barbacoa era en una casa a unas manzanas de la de Jasper.

―Kate. Está bien, te gustará. Fuimos juntos al colegio, ―contestó Jasper. Entrelazó su brazo con el de Alice.

Jake sonrió satisfecho, ofreciéndome su brazo, y luego Sam le dio el suyo a Irina, y así marchamos por la acera, como si estuviéramos en el baile de fin de curso o algo.

El jardín trasero de Kate estaba lleno de farolillos de papel de todos los tamaños. Iluminaban el espacio con un suave brillo, como pequeños y acogedores planetas que podíamos tocar con solo estirar el brazo. Aparentemente, Jake y Sam también conocían a aquella gente y, tras asegurase de que habíamos sido presentadas y teníamos algo para beber, se marcharon para mezclarse.

Irina y yo encontramos una hamaca y empezamos a hablar, balanceándonos suavemente adelante y atrás. Estaba bien simplemente estar con ella, sin tener que preocuparme de Peter o mi horrible envidia. La quería y la echaría de menos cuando se marchara.

―Tengo muchas ganas de mear, ―dijo al final, poniéndose de pie.

―¿Quieres que vaya contigo? ―pregunté, levantándome también―. O podría ir a por más bebida y reunirme de nuevo contigo aquí...

―Hagamos eso.

Nos separamos y yo fui a la barra. La noche había caído y, aunque el aire todavía era cálido, ya no era húmedo; de hecho, en ese momento soplaba una agradable brisa.

Cuando me di la vuelta para volver a la hamaca con nuestras bebidas, noté dos cosas. Una, que hacía bastante tiempo que Irina se había marchado y, dos, que había otra gente en nuestro sitio.

―Maldición. ―Me moví, mirando a mi alrededor.

Alice estaba sentada en el regazo de Jasper, hablando y riendo con un pequeño grupo. Jake parecía estar fumando con un par de chicos en unas tumbonas.

 _¿Dónde demonios está Irina?_

―Hay un sitio vacío justo ahí, si quieres.

Me volví hacia la voz poco familiar.

―Oh... está bien. La verdad es que me gusta estar de pie, ―dije, dejando la copa de Irina en una mesa cercana.

―A mí también, ―dijo, con los ojos fijos en mí un momento antes de mirar a otro lado. Era difícil saberlo, pero me pareció que eran azules, o verdes. Era guapo.

En plan _realmente_ guapo, y definitivamente mayor que yo.

―Así que... ¿eres amigo de Kate? ―pregunté.

―Es mi hermana.

―Oh, venga ya... ―Le miré con un poco más de detenimiento. Pude verlo; tenían la misma piel cremosa y el pelo broncíneo.

―¿Buscas un parecido familiar? ―preguntó, y su voz adquirió un tono de burla.

―Sí. ―Asentí, sonriendo.

Era tan, tan mono. No, no mono -guapo. En un sentido clásico. Tenía el tipo de cara que se ve en revistas y películas, pero con discreción. Fácilmente podría haber ido y venido sin notarle para nada.

―Soy Edward.

―Bella. ―Nos dimos un apretón de manos―. Hemos venido con Jasper, Jake y Sam.

―Ah, Jasper, ―dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se llevaba una botella de cerveza a la mano―. Es todo un personaje.

Hablamos hasta que se acercó otra chica y empezó a hablar con Edward. Era agradable, pero yo no era realmente parte de la conversación así que me desvanecí al fondo de nuevo, preguntándome qué le habría pasado a Irina.

Y entonces la vi hablando con un tipo. Para nada sorprendente.

Bueno, aquello era incómodo. Me había gustado hablar con Edward, pero la verdad es que parecía estar un poco fuera de mi liga. No era solo su aspecto, sino su edad; me sentía demasiado joven al hablar con él. Todos los que estaban allí parecían así, aunque todos habían sido bastante simpáticos. La necesidad adolescente de ser más _guay,_ más madura, cayó sobre mí.

Me pregunté qué pensaría Edward de mí, si es que pensaba algo. Le eché otra mirada; su conversación parecía estar terminando.

―¿Cuál era tu nombre? ―preguntó de repente, mirando intensamente su botella.

―Bella.

―Bella, ―repitió―. Bueno, Bella, parece que tu amiga ha encontrado a mi hermano.

Miramos hacia donde había visto a Irina.

―¿Tu hermano? ¿Cuántos sois?

―Cuatro. Dos chicos y dos chicas.

―¿Y estáis todos aquí esta noche?

―Todos excepto Siobhan. Ella vive en Maine.

―Oh, vale. ―Me di cuenta de que me había terminado mi bebida.

Rose me envió un mensaje preguntándome dónde estábamos para poder ir en bici cuando acabase su turno. Dejé mi vaso para poder contestarle, esperando que Edward no se marchase mientras lo hacía.

* . *

Dos de la mañana.

Mucha gente, incluyendo a Jake y Sam, se había ido. Pero estaba bien. Yo tenía un poco de puntillo.

Alice tenía a Jasper e Irina tenía a Riley: El Hermano.

Yo estaba un poco enamoradilla del misterioso Edward. Habíamos hablado de forma intermitente toda la noche, pero era difícil de leer. Un par de copas me habían soltado, sin embargo, y -maldición- quería que se fijase en mí. Era atrayente. Sexy.

Realmente sexy.

Me pregunté si tendría novia. Los chicos así estaban cogidos o a punto de estarlo.

―¿Lista para irnos? ―dijo Alice, arrastrando las palabras y sujetándose al borde de la camiseta de Jasper.

―Supongo. ―Miré a mi alrededor en busca de Edward. En ese momento estaba sentado en la hamaca, hablando con la chica del cumpleaños -su hermana, Kate.

Quise ir a despedirme, pero no lo hice. Casi... no pude, como si los nervios me incapacitaran. A regañadientes, seguí a mis amigos fuera del jardín en fila única a través del callejón que llevaba a la parte delantera.

El vecindario vacío estaba lleno de farolas y sombras. Irina había sacado a Riley de la fiesta y estaban en medio de la calle en ese momento, balanceándose, casi bailando. Era grácil hasta borracha.

Empecé a sentirme agitada. Sabía que tal vez no vería a Edward de nuevo. Ciertamente, no nos movíamos en los mismos círculos.

Así que cuando Irina se acercó a mí y me preguntó qué necesitaba -porque me conocía y podía ver que estaba teniendo uno de esos momentos-, me incliné hacia ella para susurrarle al oído, rebosante de coraje líquido.

―Dile a Riley que traiga a su hermano.

Ella sonrió brillantemente. ―Está bien.

La vi correr de vuelta a dónde estaba Riley, y luego le vi a él escabullirse de nuevo por el callejón.

Tal vez no había sido la mejor idea. ¿Y si decía que no?

Pasaron un par de segundos. Alguien se subió a la bici de Rose y empezó a hacer caballitos, con sus risas haciendo eco por la calle.

¿A quién quería engañar? Por supuesto que iba a decir que no. Mierda, la ansiedad me estaba matando y estaba considerando seriamente buscar a Riley cuando este emergió de la casa con Edward detrás de él.

Me miró y se acercó. Su expresión era diferente a la de antes.

Accesible.

Empezamos a andar entonces, callejeando y felices, y con la libertad que da el verano -con Rose montando en círculos y su bici brillando a la luz de la luna.

Edward y yo no hablamos. Solo caminamos uno al lado del otro, robándonos miradas y echándonos sonrisas.

Quería tocarle, no podía esperar.

* * *

Hola!

Aquí estoy con una nueva traducción de Rochelle Allison.

Las actualizaciones serán los sábados. ¡Espero que os guste!

-Bells :)


	2. Espumoso

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **AIR**

Capitulo dos – Espumoso

Sus ojos eran intensos, en ningún momento apartó la mirada mientras hablábamos

Carmen era una chica agradable. Una chica atractiva.

Pero intensa.

También era inteligente, más inteligente que yo. En ese momento estaba trabajando en su Doctorado.

Sus ojos parecían casi negros.

Nuestras familias eran cercanas; yo conocía a Carmen de casi toda la vida. Yo le gustaba, pero era sutil; y paciente, aparentemente.

Me gustaba, solo que no de la misma forma que yo le gustaba a ella.

Kate la llamó y yo me terminé mi cerveza, asegurándome de tirarla en el contenedor de reciclaje adecuado. Mi hermana era muy consistente en lo referido a esas cosas y yo no iba a ponerme a rebuscar en la basura en medio de la noche porque algún gilipollas hubiera mezclado el papel con el vidrio o el vidrio con la basura.

Sería peor aún si yo era ese gilipollas.

Kate acababa de cumplir treinta y dos. La mayoría de sus amigos estaban allí, y también la mayoría de los míos; es lo que sucede cuando has vivido en la misma ciudad toda tu vida. No me importaba. La zona de la Bahía era grande y polifacética -era imposible aburrirse. Además, siempre había caras nuevas. Si te aburrías de la gente que conocías de toda la vida, siempre había gente llegando o simplemente yéndose.

Me estaba encargando de la barbacoa, poniéndome al día con el prometido de Kate, Garrett, cuando escuché una risa estridente que solo podía pertenecer a Jacob Black. Mirando sobre mi hombro, vi al grupo con el que él acababa de llegar. Mi chico, Jasper Whitlock, pegado a esa mona y pequeña chica con la que se veía. Sam y Jacob. Y dos chicas que no reconocí.

Parecían jóvenes, como la chica de Jasper -seguramente fueran sus amigas. Siempre le habían gustado las chicas más jóvenes que él.

A mí no. No era aversión, simplemente salía con chicas que estaban a mi alrededor y la mayoría eran de mi edad. Como Carmen. O Lauren. Pero, no quería pensar en ella; no había tenido problema en superar los dos años que habíamos estado juntos y yo también había llegado al punto en que lo había superado.

Sin embargo, había pasado bastante tiempo.

Así que... Jasper. Tenía que reconocérselo, siempre encontraba a las guapas.

Reí para mí, devolviendo mi atención a Garrett y la barbacoa, volviendo a encargarme de las hamburguesas y las brochetas.

* . *

―Lo estás haciendo mal, ―comenté, mirando a Riley echarse la cerveza de su botella―. Si no inclinas el vaso, se llenará de espuma.

―Cállate, Edward, ―dijo con una risa. Pero me hizo caso.

Mis ojos vagaron hacia las dos chicas que estaban en la hamaca. En ese momento estaban solas, se habían separado de Jacob y Sam. Entonces, a lo mejor era que no estaban juntos. Había sido difícil saberlo al principio, ya que habían llegado emparejados.

―¿Quieres otra? ―preguntó Riley.

Me encogí de hombros. ―Claro. En botella.

Hablamos un rato. Yo le sacaba cuatro años, pero nos habíamos hecho más cercanos al hacernos mayores. Cuando empecé con mi propia compañía de construcción hacía varios años, él había sido el primero en apoyarme, defendiendo mis decisiones frente a mis padres. Ellos me querían, pero siempre habían tenido fantasías de que me convirtiera en médico como mi padre, Siobhan y Kate. Llevó un tiempo y varias discusiones, pero al final se habían hecho a la idea.

Riley me dio mi cerveza. ―¿Has visto a Jake?

―Sí. Ha venido antes con Jasper.

―¿Qué pasa con eso, qué crees?

―¿Qué? ¿Las chicas?

Él asintió, cogiendo un brownie.

―No lo sé.

―Voy a ir a hablar con esa, ―dijo, soltando la cerveza y el brownie sin comer, y limpiándose las manos. Miré, divertido, como se movía entre la multitud, deteniéndose a veces para hablar antes de seguir. Riley no tenía problema para conseguir chicas, pero esta era excepcionalmente guapa.

―¿Tienes fuego?

Jasper.

―No tío, lo he dejado.

―Yo también. ―Suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza―. Me ha parecido verte fumar antes.

Sonreí satisfecho. ―Lo has hecho.

Él rio. ―Sé cómo va, empeora cuando bebo.

Asentí, apoyándome contra un árbol. ―¿Cómo van las cosas con tu chica?

―Alice es genial. Muy fácil estar con ella, ¿sabes?

―Eso está bien. Ya era hora de que sentaras la cabeza.

―No todos somos monógamos en serie, ―dijo con un resoplido―. Lo siento.

―Aparentemente, ―dije, sonriendo. Era cierto. Yo no tenía citas, o estaba en una relación o no; siempre había sido así―. Creo que te está buscando.

Alice estaba cerca, con su mirada buscando en la débil luz.

―Ah bueno, nada de cigarros para mí. Hasta luego, tío. ―Me dio una palmadita en el hombro y se marchó.

La castaña que había llegado con Jacob se acercó al bar. Era una chica preciosa, mi tipo. Definitivamente joven, pero no sabía cuánto. Largo y brillante pelo marrón, y ojos oscuros; piel pálida y mejillas rosas, seguramente debido a la bebida.

A las chicas les gusta mantenerse juntas. Lo sé porque tengo dos hermanas mayores y lo había notado en el segundo en que la castaña vio su asiento cogido y que su amiga no estaba en ninguna parte. Vaciló, con un vaso rojo en cada mano.

―Hay un sito vacío justo ahí, si quieres.

Se giró hacia mí, apenas mirándome a los ojos antes de apartar la mirada. ―Oh... está bien. Me gusta estar de pie.

En ese momento me estaba mirando. Me gustaba su cara, su boca.

―A mí también, ―dije, rompiendo el contacto visual. A Riley parecía estar yéndole bien, la amiga le estaba sonriendo; estaban cada vez más cerca.

―Así que, ¿eres amigo de Kate? ―preguntó la castaña.

Escondí una sonrisa; se estaba fijando en mí.

―Es mi hermana.

―Oh, venga ya... ―Me miró de arriba a abajo.

―¿Buscas un parecido familiar? ―bromeé.

Sus mejillas se pusieron de color rosa y sonrió. ―Sí.

Suficiente de eso. ―Soy Edward, ―dije, extendiendo la mano.

―Bella. ―Nos dimos un apretón de manos―. Hemos venido con Jasper, Jake y Sam.

―Ah, Jasper. Es todo un personaje. ―Y de verdad lo era. No creces con alguien sin conocer sus sucios secretos.

Justo entonces, Carmen se acercó y sacó una botella de agua de la nevera.

―Creo que vamos a irnos pronto, ―dijo, mirándome significativamente―. Mañana es el treinta aniversario de mis padres, así que vamos a salir...

Sus palabras se desvanecieron al fondo. Me había gustado hablar con la castaña y quería seguir. Esperaba que no se fuera.

Por primera vez, encontré la insistencia de Carmen en conversar conmigo irritante. No oí la mitad de lo que dijo. Me bebí la mitad de otra cerveza, colocando mi cuerpo apartado de ella. Hablando de cerveza... aquello era una mierda. ¿Quién había comprado cerveza light? Seguramente alguna de las amigas de Kate; estaban obsesionadas con las calorías. Miré a la castaña de reojo; tenía un buen cuerpo, y un culo genial. Me imaginé deslizando la mano en su bolsillo trasero, ahuecándola en una de sus nalgas...

―...pero le dije que eso no era justo. ¿Por qué tendríamos que comprarle a papá su favorito y no a mamá? ¿Sabes? Es su aniversario, es como que los dos...

Desconecté de nuevo. La castaña parecía incómoda ahora; había visto a mi hermano hablando con su amiga.

―Bueno, diviértete con eso. Salúdales de mi parte, ―dije diplomáticamente, apretando la mano de Carmen.

Carmen sonrió ampliamente; no había parecido notar la forma abrupta en que había terminado nuestra conversación. ―Vale, Edward. Te veré pronto.

Me volví hacia la castaña, dándome cuenta de que me había olvidado de su nombre.

―Perdona, ¿cómo te llamabas?

―Bella.

―Bella. ―Me aseguré de acordarme―. Bueno, Bella, parece que tu amiga ha encontrado a mi hermano.

Ella volvió a mirar a Riley, sorprendida. ―¿Tu hermano? ¿Cuántos sois?

―Cuatro. Dos chicos y dos chicas.

―Y, ¿estáis todos aquí esta noche?

―Todos excepto Siobhan. Ella vive en Maine.

―Oh, vale.

De repente parecía aburrida y se me ocurrió que a lo mejor me estaba aguantando de la misma forma que yo lo había hecho con Carmen. Tenía el teléfono en la mano.

Un amigo me sonrió y me llamó con un movimiento de la mano, así que dejé a Bella con sus mensajes.

* . *

Era tarde.

Garrett daba vueltas, mezclándose con todos y soplando velas mientras Kate y yo nos relajábamos en la hamaca, hablando sobre los viejos tiempos.

Riley pasó por allí, deteniéndose e inclinándose para abrazar a Kate.

―¿Te vas?

―Sí, me han... pedido que vaya a alguna parte, ―dijo, sonriendo ampliamente.

Miré hacia la chica con la que había estado toda la noche, la amiga de Bella. Estaba esperando cerca, sonriendo con timidez.

Bastardo afortunado.

―Diviértete, tío, ―dije, chocando el puño con el de él―. ¿Vas a conducir?

―Nah, vamos andando. Viven a unas manzanas de aquí.

―Llámame si necesitas que te lleve después, ―dije, preguntándome cómo mi hermano pequeño se metía siempre en estas situaciones ideales. Era ridículo.

Habría estado bien hablar con Bella un poco más. Nos habíamos cruzado toda la noche, hablando aquí y allí; nada sustancial, solo una de esas cosas. Seguramente no volvería a verla.

Riley volvió a aparecer unos minutos después.

―Edward.

Levanté la mirada a él, deteniendo el movimiento de la hamaca con el pie.

―Quieren que vengas. ―Sonrió satisfecho.

Bella quería que fuera.

Bueno, bueno.

Ayudé a mi hermana a levantarse conmigo.

―Compórtate. ―Suspiró, besándome en la mejilla.

Seguí a Riley fuera del jardín, a través del camino oscuro que daba a la calle.

Bella estaba apartada de su grupo de amigos, retorciéndose el pelo. Se lo soltó cuando me vio y vino hacia mí, con los ojos oscuros y enormes. Como si se hubiera dado una orden silenciosa, todos empezamos a caminar por la calle.

Ella tenía muy buen aspecto. Y, por la forma en que me estaba mirando, ella pensaba lo mismo de mí.

* * *

¡Hola!

Me ha encantado la respuesta a esta historia en el primer capítulo. Aquí teneis el segundo, que espero que también os guste.

Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

¡Hasta el próximo finde!

-Bells :)


	3. Champán

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **AIR**

Capitulo tres – Champán

No fue un paseo muy largo.

O tal vez sí.

No lo sabía.

No lo sabía porque, además de seguir con el puntillo, estaba muy distraída por Edward. Quería seducirle desesperadamente. Era de lo más extraño; cuando habíamos empezado a hablar en la barbacoa había notado su aspecto, había sentido la atracción instantánea. Pero había sido sutil, me había ido llenando despacio.

Y en ese momento estaba hiper-consciente; mi piel estaba casi en carne viva por su cercanía, La ansiedad subía por mi estómago como burbujas de champán.

Irina y Riley caminaban delante, con las manos cogidas y balanceándose entre ellos. Detrás de mí podía oír las risitas-susurros de Alice y la respuesta de Jasper en tonos más profundos. Rose podría haber estado ya en casa, pero no había diversión en eso; así que seguía montando su bici en círculos a nuestro alrededor y entre nosotros, con los auriculares puestos.

Y luego estaba yo. Y él. Sin tocarnos, pero igualmente conectados -conectados por este _conocimiento._

Conocimiento de que seguramente íbamos a enrollarnos.

De vuelta en casa, Jasper lio un porro. Nos colocamos en el suelo y lo fumamos, y luego todo el mundo se dispersó, dejándonos a Edward y a mí en la alfombra de la sala de estar -tumbados y mirando a techo. Si no hubiera estado colocada tal vez habría sido incómodo, pero lo estaba, así que no lo era.

―¿Quieres... ir a mi habitación? ―pregunté un rato después.

Vale, sí que era un poco incómodo.

―Dirige el camino, ―dijo, poniéndose de pie lentamente.

Me puse de pie y caminé por el pasillo. La oscuridad hizo que sintiera la presencia de Edward detrás de mí sexy y algo secreto.

Me siguió dentro y se detuvo en mi pared, mirando los póster y las fotos. Tenía esas pequeñas luces de navidad durante todo el año y en aquel momento estaban encendidas, dándole a la habitación un brillo dorado. No creí que fuera a entrar nadie, pero eché el cerrojo a la puerta igualmente, intentando no concentrarme en lo fuerte que latía mi corazón.

A él parecían gustarle las cosas de mi pared. Me quedé atrás, insegura de qué hacer en mi propia maldita habitación. Dejé mis zapatos en el armario y entonces estaba detrás de mí, con sus manos en mi cintura y su aliento haciéndome cosquillas a través del pelo.

Una ola de deseo me recorrió.

Me di la vuelta, deseando su boca, pero él no me besó al momento. Sus dedos subieron y bajaron por mis costados, haciéndome temblar y retorcerme por dentro.

No podía mirarle a la cara, no sabía si él estaba mirando la mía.

 _Que nervios._

Él abrió más las manos y las extendió por mi espalda, acercándome más.

Y se me ocurrió que aquella era mi habitación, y que _yo_ le había llevado a _él_ allí.

Estaba esperando por mí.

Le llevé a mi cama y le bajé conmigo, y luego nuestras bocas conectaron -hambrientas y abiertas y cálidas. Él me dio su lengua, así que yo le di la mía y, Dios, nunca un beso había sido tan caliente.

Le permití quitarme la ropa y fue cuando estuve desnuda debajo de él que me di cuenta de que él tenía mucha ropa puesta -sus vaqueros y la camiseta interior.

No había metido sus dedos en ninguna parte, pero sus labios estaban en mi cuello y pude oírme jadear y sentirme arquearme, buscando su cuerpo.

Levantó mi pierna sobre la suya, abriéndome a él.

―¿Estás seguro de que deberíamos hacer esto? ―pregunté, con los dedos profundamente hundidos en su pelo.

Él se detuvo de golpe.

―Normalmente, cuando las chicas preguntan eso significa que no quieren. ―No lo dijo con maldad, simplemente fue directo.

 _Cierto..._

―Yo... lo siento. Yo... ―No sabía qué decir.

Sin embargo, él no pareció desalentado y entonces me alegré de no haberlo... hecho simplemente. Le deseaba, pero nunca me había acostado con nadie la primera noche.

Nos metimos bajo las mantas y luego caí dormida.

* . *

Desnuda.

Ese fue mi primer pensamiento al despertarme: darme cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda.

Lo siguiente que noté fue a Edward. Él caminaba por mi habitación, examinando de nuevo las cosas que colgaban de mi pared. Le miré un momento, notando lo raro y fuera de lugar que parecía.

Como si supiera que estaba despierta, se giró hacia mí. Sus movimientos siempre eran lánguidos, como si viviera su vida sin prisas.

―Voy a tener que irme pronto, ―dijo, pasándose la mano por el pelo―. Riley tiene cosas que hacer... y yo también.

Asentí, tapándome con una sábana mientras me sentaba.

En ese momento me alegraba de no haberme acostado con él, incluso aunque él me había visto hasta hacía diez minutos completamente desnuda.

Y era incluso más guapo a la luz del día.

Sus ojos eran verdes.

―¿Me das tu número? ―preguntó.

Eso era lo último que esperaba que dijera; había asumido que estaba siendo educado hasta que pudiera escapar. La verdad es que no sabía si yo le gustaba mucho -no en ese sentido.

Le miré fijamente, asombrada porque quisiese verme de nuevo.

―¿Quieres mi número?

―Sí.

―Vale...

Me levanté, envuelta en la sábana, y apunté mi número en un trozo de papel. Luego, envalentonada, le pedí el suyo.

Sus ojos eran preciosos de cerca. Pestañeó contra la temprana luz que se colaba por mis cortinas, como si doliera estar despierto. En cierto sentido era así. No tenía ni idea de a qué hora nos habíamos dormido o qué hora era en ese momento.

―¿Edward?

Sus ojos me encontraron de nuevo, calentándome con su atención.

―¿Cuántos años tienes?

―Veintinueve. ¿Y tú?

Mi estómago dio un salto. ―Diecinueve.

Él asintió, guardándose mi número en el bolsillo.

* . *

Le tuve mucho en mi cabeza después de aquello.

Aprovechamos al máximo los últimos días de Irina en la ciudad, aunque consiguió hacer tiempo para Riley. Me esforcé por no preguntarle por Edward, no queriendo parecer una niña desesperada.

Al final me rendí y pregunté, y él me dijo que le llamara.

Así que lo hice. Saltó el buzón de voz y dejé un breve mensaje. Segundos después, mi teléfono sonó.

―Hola... ¿Bella?

―Um... sí. Soy yo. Hola. ¿Cómo va todo?

―Bien. Me alegro de que hayas llamado, había perdido el papel con tu número.

―Oh, eso... no pasa nada.

―Quiero saber cuándo puedo verte de nuevo.

―Cuando quieras. ―Y me estremecí. _Ouch, Bella._

―¿Qué te parece mañana?

―Mañana está bien. ―Y asentí, como si él pudiera verme a través del teléfono.

―Te recogeré. Alrededor de las nueve. No soy puntual.

―Vale.

―Adiós.

―Adiós. ―Colgué, pillada como una tonta, pillada como una estúpida.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que os haya gustado. Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

Siento comunicaros que la semana que viene es probable que no actualice. Me voy de viaje el viernes, así que el fin de semana será imposible; intentaré subir el miércoles o el jueves, pero no puedo prometer nada. No sé si me dará tiempo.

En fin... nos leemos pronto!

-Bells


	4. Militar

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **AIR**

Capitulo cuatro – Militar

Frené hasta detenerme y me bajé de la bici, apoyándola contra la pared mientras abría la puerta que llevaba a nuestro jardín. Una vez abierta, metí la bici y cerré la puerta de nuevo -el cerrojo automático sonó con un fuerte chasquido.

Catorce apartamentos, dos pisos. Cada uno tenía su propia gente, su propio olor.

El olor a curry se filtraba divinamente desde el piso de arriba -la casa de la Sra. Rachel, sin duda. Detergente, albahaca, cigarros, algo floral... como he dicho, cada casa tenía su rollo.

Tenía cosas que hacer: lectura para una clase, investigación para una tesis, mandar un correo a mi madre.

Depilarme las piernas.

Él había dicho que no era puntual. Yo sí. Vivía la vida con precisión casi militar; mi habitación estaba arreglada, mis hábitos de estudio eran impecables y siempre fichaba en mi trabajo en el _Whole Foods_ local a tiempo. Siempre había sido así.

Entré en mi habitación, solté mi mochila y me quité los zapatos. Miré los póster y las fotos que había estado mirando Edward, intentando verlas a través de sus ojos.

¿Qué había pensado de ellas? ¿De mí?

Obviamente debía de haber sido algo bueno si me había pedido el número.

* . *

A quince minutos de las diez sonó mi teléfono.

Rose puso una cara y miró por la ventana, haciendo las cortinas a un lado.

―¿Hola?

―Bella, hola. Estoy fuera.

―Saldré en un momento.

Corté la llamada y eché mi teléfono en mi bolso.

―¿No se suponía que iba a venir a las nueve? ―dijo Rose, resoplando y mirándome ponerme los zapatos.

―Me dijo que llegaría tarde. No te pongas así.

―Como sea, ―dijo con un suspiro, y volvió a la cocina.

Rodé los ojos. Esa era Rose -leal, protectora y un crítico dolor en el trasero.

―Diviértete, nena. ―Alice me guiñó el ojo, sujetándome la puerta mientras salía.

―Lo haré, Al. Gracias.

Hacía un poco de frío aquella noche, algo típico en Oakland. Me encantaba. El verano significaba días más cálidos, raramente muy calientes, y noches cómodamente frescas.

La camioneta de Edward estaba al ralentí en la acera. Era grande, amarilla y herrumbrosa. Horrible, un tanque -robusta, tanto que parecía que ganaría en un accidente.

Él no tenía aspecto de conducir un vehículo como ese. Aunque, pensándolo bien, tal vez era así.

Vaqueros, un poco desgastados al final. Camiseta vieja. Una cazadora. Una gorra en la cabeza, el pelo normal.

Maldición. Sí que era algo a lo que mirar.

Mi corazón cayó en picado; estaba muy fuera de mi liga. Y, aun así, ahí estaba -esperándome.

Sonrió cuando me subí. ―Hola.

―Hola.

―Siento llegar tarde. ―Me repasó con la mirada, deteniéndola en el borde de mi falda. Era de Alice, y quedaba a unos cinco centímetros por encima de la rodilla.

―Lo dudo, dijiste que llegarías tarde... ―Me pongo el cinturón de seguridad, intentando no moverme nerviosamente de forma innecesaria.

Él sonrió un poco. ―¿Lista?

―Sip.

Metió primera en la ancestral bestia y la introdujo en la corriente de tráfico.

* . *

Charlamos un poco sobre nuestro día. Yo había trabajado en el turno de mañana y luego había tenido una clase. Él había estado todo el día en las Colinas de Berkeley, trabajando en una casa multimillonaria para un programador.

Condujimos un rato. Las luces de la ciudad empezaron a desvanecerse y hacerse distantes mientras subíamos las colinas.

―¿Dónde vamos? ―pregunté. Llevaba falda. Y tacones. Aunque no eran altos, sino más bien como sandalias con tacón. Había creído que iríamos a cenar o al cine o algo.

―Grizzly Peak. Quiero enseñarte un lugar.

―Vale, ―dije, sintiéndome un poco insegura. Esperaba que no hubiera actividades en la oscuridad; me habría puesto zapatillas y vaqueros si ese hubiera sido el plan.

Cuando llegamos a Grizzly Peak, en lo alto de las colinas, Edward aparcó y paró el coche. Me abrió la puerta y luego cogió un pack de seis Sierra Nevada del asiento trasero.

―Vamos.

Me agarré a su brazo como si mi vida dependiese de ello, esperando no caerme en la oscuridad casi total.

Pronto llegamos a una roca. No, una roca no... un peñasco.

―Sube tú primero y luego te daré la cerveza.

Le miré fijamente. ―¿Quieres que trepe? ¿Con falda?

―No sabía que ibas a llevar falda.

―Yo no sabía que iba a escalar montañas. ―Pero me quité los zapatos y empecé a trepar, buscando a tientas huecos donde apoyar los pies. Edward me ayudó, estabilizando mis piernas e incluso mis muslos.

Ya me había visto desnuda, así que supongo que no era para tanto.

Aun así, me pregunté si me estaría mirando las bragas. O si podría verlas siquiera en la oscuridad.

Llegué arriba sin incidentes y estiré el brazo para coger la cerveza. Luego Edward escaló la roca y se dejó caer a mi lado. La parte superior de la piedra estaba algo ahuecada, lo que daba la sensación de estar en una cueva; frente a nosotros, sin embargo, había una caída libre. Me estremecí, no queriendo imaginar a ninguno de los dos dando un paso en falso.

Pero tenía que admitir que la vista era impresionante. Podíamos ver la Bahía y los puentes, y el _skyline_ de San Francisco. La visibilidad era perfecta gracias al limpio y fresco aire.

―Wow. ―Susurré con admiración.

―Lo sé. Solíamos subir aquí todo el tiempo; a veces yo todavía lo hago. No creo que haya mucha gente que conozca esto, ―dijo Edward, abriendo la primera cerveza con su mechero y dándomela.

―Gracias por enseñármelo, ―dije.

―De nada. ―Abrió una cerveza para él y dio un trago―. Así que, Bella. ¿Cómo te apellidas?

Hablamos durante horas.

La bajada fue más sencilla que la subida, por suerte. Aquella vez Edward dirigió la marcha, ofreciéndose a ir delante para poder ayudarme otra vez. Nos habíamos conocido bastante en las últimas tres horas y ya no me sentía tímida con sus manos en mí. Y él simplemente no parecía ser así.

Me refiero a que sabía que me deseaba, pero no era un pervertido o impaciente. Daba la vibra de que estaba acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quería, pero que no le importaba esperar por ello.

Me gustaba eso. Sí, me gustaba _él._

Podía sentir cómo empezaba, el comienzo de un enamoramiento. Tal vez algo más.

―¿Quieres venir a mi casa? ―preguntó cuando estuvimos de nuevo en la camioneta.

Me mordí el labio, mirando por la ventana. Sí quería. Quería que me besara. Tal vez más. Pero no estaba segura de si ir a su casa le enviaría el mensaje correcto.

―No espero que... hagas nada, ―dijo, leyendo correctamente mi vacilación―. Podemos simplemente pasar el rato. Te llevaré a casa cuando quieras.

―Vale, ―acepté. No sabía si sería cierto o no. No por él -confiaba en que se comportase.

Era yo misma quien me preocupaba.

Su casa estaba en un vecindario que quedaba a unos tres kilómetros del mío, y era de tamaño medio y desordenada. Parecía tener miles de proyectos en marcha -había herramientas, tuercas, destornilladores y planos por todas partes.

―Me disculparía por el desorden, pero... así es como es. Siempre estoy trabajando.

―Está bien, ―dije honestamente. Personalmente, no soportaba que el lugar en que vivía estuviera desordenado, pero no me importaba lo que hiciera otra gente. Aquello era obviamente una pasión para él y su medio de vida; me gustaba que hubiera cosas de las que se sentía tan seguro.

―Siéntate, ―dijo, ofreciéndome un sitio en el sofá. Él continuó hasta el equipo de música, y puso algo realmente bajo y suave―. ¿Quieres otra cerveza? ¿O agua o algo?

―Un poco de agua estaría bien.

Volvió con una botella para mí y otra para él.

Empezamos a hablar de nuevo; esa vez fui yo la que hizo mil y una preguntas sobre Oakland y Berkeley, el sistema escolar, cómo había sido crecer allí... Él tenía montones de historias que contar y a mí me encantaba oírle hablar.

Me encantaba su sonrisa y la forma en que formaba sus palabras.

* . *

Mi teléfono decía que eran las 4:06.

Vaya. Era tarde. No tenía que trabajar o que ir a clase al día siguiente, por suerte, pero aun así.

Me lavé las manos y dejé el baño.

Nuestra conversación se había ido calmando de forma natural y finalmente me sentía un poco adormilada.

Edward estaba en el umbral de la puerta de la sala de estar. ―¿Cansada?

―Sí...

―¿Quieres quedarte?

Me sonrojé, bajando la mirada. ―No sé.

Y entonces estaba delante de mí, levantándome la barbilla. ―No me provoques.

Me besó profundamente, su lengua encontró la mía al instante. Habíamos sido tan castos toda la noche... nada más que miradas y risas y, a veces, el roce de las manos... Aquello era inesperado y, aun así, muy anticipado.

―¿Te quedarás? ―preguntó de nuevo y, aunque no dijo las palabras, había proposiciones en su tono.

―Sí, ―susurré.

Deslizó las manos bajo mi falda y apretó. ―Vamos.

Fuimos a su habitación y caímos en la cama, besándonos como habíamos hecho en mi casa. Aquella vez, empujó su rodilla entre mis piernas -la aspereza del vaquero contra el interior desnudo de mis muslos se sintió bien. Jugueteó por mi cintura y mis caderas, y luego me bajó las bragas por las piernas.

De repente se tumbó, llevándome con él. Me colocó de tal forma que quedara arrodillada sobre su cara, con una pierna a cada lado. Solté un grito ahogado -nadie me había hecho eso nunca. No de aquella manera.

Pero entonces sentí su boca en mí, y su lengua era húmeda y cálida. Sus manos estaban por todas partes también, apretando y masajeando.

Me eché un poco hacia delante, intentando encontrar algo a lo que agarrarme, y apoyé las palmas de las manos contra la pared.

Él succionó, lamió y utilizó sus dedos hasta que me corrí.

―¿Vas a dejarme hacerlo? ―preguntó. Su voz tenía un tono soñador y lejano.

―Sí, ―susurré, sin aire y un poco soñadora yo también, y me quité la camisa.

* * *

Hola!

El sábado no pude actualizar y ayer FanFiction me daba error, así que he tenido que esperar hasta hoy.

¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

Nos vemos el próximo finde.

-Bells :)


	5. Lazo

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **AIR**

Capitulo cinco – Lazo

Me eché hacia atrás y me senté para poder quitarme la falda.

Edward ni siquiera había apagado las luces. No es que fueran horriblemente brillantes o algo, pero podía verlo todo y él también. A lo mejor le gustaba así; o puede que no se hubiera dado cuenta o no le importase.

Edward se pasó la camiseta por la cabeza y se quitó los vaqueros, despeinándose incluso más el pelo -haciéndome querer pasar los dedos por él. Empecé a tumbarme, con el corazón dándome golpes en el pecho y el estómago casi revuelto por los nervios, la anticipación y la sorpresa de estar considerando siquiera hacer aquello; pero él me levantó de nuevo y me sentó en su regazo.

Él era más grande que yo, mucho más grande, y no parecía tener problemas para moverme como a una muñeca de trapo, colocándome como me quería y de tal manera que todo lo que tuviera que hacer fuera sentarme un poco para que entrase en mí. De nuevo, no estaba acostumbrada a estar encima, pero supongo que eso le gustaba.

Yo no sabía si me gustaba así, pero suponía que estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

Se puso un condón y rodeó mis caderas con sus manos, agarrándome. Me arrodillé y me moví un poco hacia delante antes de sentarme en su polla. Se deslizó rápidamente. Llegaba tan profundo que era casi incómodo.

―Dios, que bien, ―gruñó, moviéndose de forma ondulante debajo y en mi interior.

Empecé a moverme, girando las caderas y apretándole mientras lo hacía. Él igualó todos mis movimientos, guiando mis caderas con sus manos; su respiración era igual de pesada y rítmica.

Embistió hacia arriba y fue tan profundo que sentí que iba a provocar daños. Nunca, en mi vida, había estado con alguien como él; no con alguien que se moviera como lo hacía él, que follase como él lo hacía, que estuviese tan... bien dotado como él. Me detuve un momento, apoyándome contra su pecho mientras me quitaba de encima de él.

―¿Estás bien?

―Sí, ―dije, intentando no sonar tímida. El momento para eso había pasado hacia tiempo, en serio.

Me dejó tumbarme boca arriba y luego entró en mí lentamente, como si estuviéramos haciendo el amor. Y fue diferente, muy diferente. Su cara estaba cerca de la mía, así que le besé y él me devolvió el beso, penetrándome con su polla y su lengua, llenándome una y otra vez hasta que tembló y gimió y se corrió.

Colapsó sobre mí, jadeando. Me agarré a él, me encantaba esa sensación de acurrucarse después del sexo, pero también me sentía cautelosa. Era algo manufacturado, una cercanía artificial. Dejó un pequeño agujero vacío en mi corazón solo con pensar en lo que sentiría cuando se apartara.

* . *

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe.

Edward me estaba aplastando con su pecho.

Se había quedado dormido en mi interior.

―Hey, ―susurré, empujándole―. ¡Hey!

―¿Huh? ―Levantó la cabeza, pestañeando mientras me miraba adormilado.

―Tienes que ir a quitarte esa cosa antes de que se derrame, ―dije, dándole un ligero apretón ahí abajo para que captara la indirecta.

―Sí... ―Salió con cuidado y se levantó, caminando lentamente hacia el baño.

Temblando, me metí entre las mantas. Su cama era muy, muy cómoda.

Por la mañana, él fue el primero en despertarse. Supongo que eso era lo suyo -levantarse súper temprano cada día.

―¿Quieres desayunar? ―preguntó, sentado completamente vestido en mi lado de la cama.

Siempre me sorprendía un poco que quisiera hacer planes, pasar más tiempo conmigo.

―Me gustaría, sí.

Él asintió, dejando mis bragas en la sábana con una sonrisita satisfecha. ―Diez minutos.

Me dejó para que me vistiera.

Oh tío. ¿Diez minutos? Tenía un aspecto de mierda, perfecto para hacer el camino de la vergüenza -aunque tampoco es que Edward viviese cerca de un campus universitario. Me vestí rápidamente, volviéndome loca por mi pelo. No había planeado quedarme, así que no me lo había recogido la noche anterior -no tenía gomas o lazos con los que recogerlo.

Era un día precioso, el cielo era azul turquesa, las nubes ligeras y como palomitas de maíz. Fuimos con las ventanillas bajadas, llenando el taxi de la ligera brisa del final de la mañana. Me puso de un humor genial, reemplazando la incertidumbre con una silenciosa felicidad por estar viva en un día perfecto. No había mensajes en mi teléfono, pero les envié uno a Alice y Rose para informarles de que volvería a casa un poco más tarde.

Todos los camareros del restaurante parecían conocer a Edward, así que nos sentaron casi inmediatamente. Intenté no sentirme rara al lado de todas esas bonitas camareras, muchas de las cuales no dejaban de seducir a Edward mientras hablaban con él. Él fue educado todo el tiempo, pero distante, y yo aprecié eso.

Los dos pedimos tortillas, estilo Denver para él y California para mí. De repente me sentía famélica. En cuanto llegó la comida me lancé a ella, deleitándome en el suculento sabor. Hubo un momento en que un trozo de huevo batido cayó en mi muslo. Edward estiró el brazo y lo cogió, metiéndoselo en la boca antes de que me diera tiempo a reaccionar siquiera; luego siguió comiendo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Él no tenía conversaciones intrascendentes; de hecho, comimos casi en silencio, parando solo para comentar aquí y allí. La verdad es que me gustaba. Me daba tiempo para pensar, entender cosas en mi cabeza.

De vuelta en mi casa, sin embargo, me dio un buen beso antes de marcharse. Estábamos en la acera y él tiró de mí para detenerme, sujetando mi cara entre sus manos.

Me sonrojé y me sentí cálida, pensando en huevos y tostada y en cuánto duraría aquello.

* * *

Hola!

Me está encantando la respuesta que está teniendo esta historia. ¡Muchas gracias a todas!

Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones sobre este capítulo.

¡Hasta el próximo finde!

-Bells :)


	6. Twister

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **AIR**

Capitulo seis – Twister

Alice estaba acurrucada en el sofá con las piernas debajo de ella. Solía mezclar su café con chocolate caliente.

Rose estaba parada a su lado, con su bata de seda apenas cerrada con una cinta. Cualquiera diría que le gusta el café negro o algo, pero no. Decía que quería que supiera como helado derretido, y le echaba la leche y el azúcar suficiente para conseguirlo.

Las dos me estaban mirando, con expresiones idénticas en caras salvajemente distintas.

Me encogí de hombros, sintiéndome deliciosamente sucia con mi ropa de la noche anterior.

―Así que, ¿qué? ¿habéis estado toda la noche jugando a las damas? ―preguntó Rose sarcásticamente.

―¡A las charadas! ―dijo Alice.

―Tabú, ―dijo Rose, moviendo las cejas.

―Twister, ―dijo Alice con una risita, dejando su taza de café casi llena para no tirar el contenido. Incluso Rose se partió con eso.

Sonriendo, me crucé de piernas remilgadamente. ―En realidad, llegó tan profundo que me dejó el culo dormido.

La mandíbula de Alice casi tocó el suelo, pero Rose se acercó, riendo alegre y levantando la mano para chocar los cinco. ―De eso es de lo que estaba hablando.

Era vulgar y lo sabía, pero era la verdad. Y aquellas eran mis chicas. Siempre nos poníamos así de tontas -había habido muchos congresos de la "mañana después" en nuestra sala de estar. No es que fuéramos unas putillas. Vale, bueno... Alice podía ser un poco demasiado amistosa, pero ninguna era una guarra. Sólo éramos... universitarias, supongo.

A Rose en particular le encantaba una buena historia sexual.

Así que se lo conté. Con detalles. A Alice le gustó oír lo del brunch. A Rose le gustó oír lo de Edward sentándome en su cara.

―Estás tan roja ahora mismo, ―comentó, sonriendo satisfecha mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

―Sí, bueno. ―Me puse de pie―. Necesito una ducha. Sin comentarios, por favor y gracias.

Las ignoré mientras caminaba por el pasillo hasta mi habitación para dejar mi bolsa dentro antes de ir al baño.

Era imposible no pensar en Edward. Quería verle de otra vez.

Y otra y otra.

Temblé mientras me lavaba el cuerpo. Definitivamente, estaba un poco dolorida -había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez. Bajé la mirada, entrecerrando los ojos en el vapor y sorprendida al ver pequeños moratones en el interior de mis muslos.

Justo donde sus caderas chocaron.

Una y otra vez.

* . *

Bostezando, guardé mi recaudación en la caja fuerte de la habitación trasera, contenta por haber terminado esa parte de mi turno. Todo lo que tenía que hacer durante el siguiente par de horas era caminar por la tienda, guardar cosas, envasar y hacer el vago, básicamente.

Incluso aunque prefería los turnos de mañana porque después tenía el resto del día libre, a menudo cogía turnos de noche debido a las clases por la mañana. Sin embargo, me encantaba trabajar en _Whole Foods_ ; entre tener acceso a la mejor comida del planeta y seguramente los mejores compañeros de trabajo, me iba bastante bien.

Estaba intentando decidir qué quería de la sección de comidas preparadas cuando apareció mi jefa, Angela.

―Hay un chico realmente mono preguntando por ti en el servicio de atención al cliente.

―Oh, ¿sí? ―Mi corazón se saltó un latido, esperando que fuera quien creía que era.

―Jesús, Bella. ¿Quién es? ―siguió hablando mientras caminábamos juntas.

Edward.

Me hacía sentir mariposas.

―¿Es tu novio?

Y entonces me di cuenta de que tal vez sí. Tal vez lo era. Tal vez él quería serlo igual que yo quería que lo fuera.

―Puede.

―Bien por ti, chica, ―susurró, sonriendo educadamente mientras nos aproximábamos al mostrador de atención al cliente, dónde Edward estaba apoyado con aire casual.

Llevaba su ropa de trabajo. No había gorro esa noche.

Él sonrió a medias, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos. ―Hey.

―Hola, ―dije, incapaz de esconder lo mucho que me alegraba verle. Solo habían pasado dos días, pero no podía dejar de pensar en él―. ¿Qué hay?

―Nada. Iba de camino a casa y he pensado en parar. ¿Sales pronto?

―En dos horas, ―dije apesadumbrada―. Aunque estoy en mi descanso para comer. ¿Quieres unirte a mí?

―Descanso para cenar, ―me corrigió―. Sí. ¿Qué tienen?

Así que volvimos a la sección de platos preparados, al mostrador caliente donde estaba toda la comida cocinada, y pedimos unas cuantas cosas. Luego lo llevamos fuera y nos sentamos en una de las mesas.

Comimos un rato en silencio. Parecía ser lo suyo, lo nuestro. Pero entre nosotros chisporroteaba este conocimiento, esta atracción, este sentimiento. Había estado ahí, murmurando como un cable enchufado, silencioso y siempre al borde de soltar chispas, desde la primera noche cuando habíamos caminado hasta mi casa.

Sin embargo, me aclaré la garganta después de un rato, tragando un sorbo de zumo. ―Me alegro de que hayas venido.

Él asintió, sonriendo mientras miraba su comida. ―Quería verte.

Mi corazón dio un salto.

―No hablas mucho, ―comenté tras unos minutos de silencio.

Sus ojos volvieron a mí entonces, y sus ojos eran de un verde tan claro y su pálida mirada tan intensa que me provocó un nudo en el estómago. ―A veces no hay mucho que decir. Aunque hablamos mucho la primera noche.

―La única noche, ―dije, mordiéndome el labio.

―Está esta noche, ―refutó. Sus ojos se arrugaron un poco porque en ese momento sonreía―. Y la noche en que caminamos a casa.

Eso era cierto.

―Sí. ―Tomé un mordisco extra grande para darle a mi boca otra cosa que hacer además de entusiasmarse y sonreír tontamente.

Al final, la comida desapareció, incluso el pastel que compartíamos. Él me dejó darle de comer, lo que me sorprendió -y me encantó.

―¿Puedo verte más tarde? ―pregunté, haciendo pelotas con las servilletas sucias.

―Tengo que levantarme a las cinco.

―Oh, que asco.

―Sí que lo es, a veces, ―dijo de acuerdo―. Paso mucho tiempo cansado. Y también me echo muchas siestas.

―Me imagino.

Nos pusimos de pie y tiramos nuestra basura. Empezó a caer una ligera lluvia, algo un poco raro para la Bahía.

―Si quieres venir a dormir conmigo, ―dijo, sonriendo satisfecho―, volveré a por ti. Y lo de dormir lo digo en serio.

Reí, bajando la mirada. ―Hecho.

Le besé en la mejilla, pero él me agarró para que no pudiera apartarme y entonces me besó en la boca.

Me besó y se fue, y esa noche dormimos juntos.

Y dormir fue todo.

* * *

¡Hola!

Parece que estos dos siguen progresando. Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

Muchas gracias a tod s por leer y dejar vuestros comentarios.

Nos vemos el próximo fin de semana.

-Bells :)


	7. Bosque

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **AIR**

Capitulo siete – Bosque

―¿Duermes aquí alguna vez ya? ―preguntó Rose.

Cerré la puerta principal silenciosamente, sabiendo que seguramente Alice todavía dormía en su habitación.

―A veces.

―Debe ser realmente bueno si te escabulles por la noche y vuelves a hurtadillas antes de que salga el sol... ―Su expresión era dulce, iluminada suavemente por la lamparilla del escritorio. Solo teníamos un ordenador en casa por el momento, pero aquella era la razón por la que funcionaba; yo hacía mis trabajos en cuanto me los asignaban, Rose se despertaba al amanecer para trabajar y Alice normalmente acababa haciéndolos la noche de antes. Teníamos un sistema.

―Sí... la verdad es que no se trata de eso.

Inclinó la cabeza, quitándose las gafas y frotándose los ojos. ―¿A qué te refieres?

―Me refiero a que no voy allí para tener sexo. Voy para... estar con él. Dormimos.

Rose me miró incrédula. ―¿Solo dormís?

Me encogí de hombros. ―Sí.

―Eso es... interesante.

―Bueno, normalmente es tarde cuando uno o los dos hemos terminado de trabajar... y luego llego allí y él está trabajando en cosas del trabajo, yo leo y luego nos quedamos dormidos.

―Pero sí que habláis, ¿verdad? ―presionó Rose.

―Oh, claro. Sí que hablamos. Está bien, supongo, pero... mentiría si dijera que no me estoy sintiendo un poco frustrada, ―admití. Bostecé mientras me quitaba los zapatos.

―Sobre todo después de esa primera noche, ―bromeó Rose, abanicándose―. Señor.

―Ja, sí. Exactamente. ―Cogí mis zapatos y mi mochila―. Voy a ir a tumbarme un rato.

* . *

Empezaba a refrescar fuera. El verano daba paso al otoño y, aunque no teníamos un cambio dramático de follaje como en la costa este, definitivamente había cambios en el clima. De todas formas, me encantaba la temperatura de Oakland; nunca hacía demasiado calor, siempre hacía un fresco agradable. Mi madre se había sentido confusa hasta que le expliqué que Oakland y LA están tan lejos la una de la otra que bien podrían estar en diferentes estados. La gente piensa en California y ve palmeras y surfistas.

Sí. La Bahía no tiene nada que ver con eso. Y, aunque me gustaban los periódicos viajes en coche que las chicas y yo hacíamos al sur, realmente me encantaba vivir en el norte de California.

La clase estaba a punto de terminar, así que terminé rápidamente la carta que le había escrito a mi madre y la metí en un sobre. Ella todavía no se había puesto al día con el email; todavía lo llamaba "meterse en internet", lo que sonaba como si nos sumergiéramos, como si estuviéramos en Matrix o algo. El pensamiento me hizo reír, adoraba a mi madre.

Y adoraba las cartas. Escribía muchos emails y mensajes de texto, como cualquiera, pero había algo especial en poner mis palabras sobre papel. Era como escribir un diario, pero con un propósito, con la intención de compartirlo.

Cuando mi clase de crítica cinematográfica llegó a su fin, me uní al río de estudiantes que salían del edificio al patio. Puse un sello en la carta de mi madre, la besé y la deslicé en el mismo buzón que siempre usaba. Quitando el seguro de mi bici, coloqué mi mochila y me subí, contenta porque aquel día no tuviera trabajo. No me había cargado de cursos aquella vez e incluso había optado por una clase online; para alguien que había estado en todas las clases avanzadas en el instituto, y que _siempre_ había mezclado clases con salir de fiesta _cada_ verano, era todo un respiro no estar ahogada constantemente por trabajo escolar.

Llamé a Edward al llegar a casa, dejándole un mensaje en el buzón de voz. Hacía un par de días que no le veía. Así eran las cosas entre nosotros... dos días juntos y dos días no. Bueno, no exactamente, pero casi.

Sin embargo, había una profunda ansiedad en mi interior. Quería estar con él y, maldición, también le deseaba en otros sentidos. No podía entender porqué él no había vuelto a intentar nada físico. Nuestros besos me dejaban deseosa. Siempre me sentía como si estuviéramos al borde de algo caliente y al final... nada.

Él no me devolvió la llamada hasta las once de esa noche. Las chicas y yo habíamos hecho la cena y habíamos visto temporadas antiguas de Lost un rato. Me había resignado a una noche solitaria, lo que estaba bien; lo había hecho antes de Edward, ¿por qué no después?

―¿Hola?

―Hey, soy yo. ¿Qué haces?

A lo mejor era el síndrome premenstrual. A lo mejor era solo falta de sueño. A lo mejor me faltaba _sexo_.

Pero me sentía molesta.

―Tumbada en la cama, a punto de irme a dormir.

―¿Quieres venir?

―No. Puedo dormir aquí. ―Sentí un pequeño golpe de culpa por ser así con él.

―También puedes dormir aquí.

―Todo lo que hacemos es dormir allí. Estoy cansada. Hace horas que te he llamado, tenía la tarde y la noche libres. Ahora es demasiado tarde. ―Suspiré mientras mi ira se convertía en resignación.

―¿Demasiado tarde? ―repitió, y sonó como si él -o yo- se refiriese a otras cosas.

―Sí, ―susurré.

―Está bien. Que duermas bien, Bella.

Por alguna razón, quise llorar. ―Vale.

* . *

El teléfono me despertó a las seis de la mañana. Bostezando ampliamente, miré el número con los ojos entrecerrados.

Edward.

―¿Hola?

―Hey. Estoy fuera.

―Yo... saldré en un momento.

Maldiciendo un poco, solté el teléfono y me puse la bata, esa nada práctica que apenas me llegaba a las rodillas. Las mañanas siempre eran frescas.

Pero oh. Oh Dios. Tenía tan buen aspecto; siempre lo tenía, pero sobre todo en ese momento bajo el temprano sol de la mañana que hacía rubios algunos de los mechones de su pelo. Me estremecí y me derretí por dentro. Pequeños terremotos. Lava.

Él cruzó el portal mientras yo lo mantenía abierto.

Me siguió por la puerta principal.

Me siguió al interior de mi casa y por el pasillo hasta mi habitación.

Me dio un vaso de algo caliente. ―Toma.

―Gracias.

Bebimos en silencio, de pie en mi habitación.

―Así que... supongo que vas al trabajo.

―Sí, estoy de camino.

―Esto es nuevo, ―dije, señalando entre nosotros y levantando mi té caliente.

―Anoche estabas enfadada conmigo, ―dijo, con los ojos fijos en los míos.

―Estaba... ― _Emocional. Caliente. Sola. Decepcionada_ ―. Cansada.

―No hagas eso. No juegues. Si estabas enfadada conmigo solo dilo. ―En ningún momento levantó la voz.

―Vale, estaba enfadada. Solo un poco. Quería verte. ―Bajé la cabeza y me senté, con cuidado de mantener las piernas cerradas en aquel tonto atuendo.

―Yo también quería verte.

―¿Por qué siempre quedamos tan tarde? ¿Por qué no puedes venir antes?

―A veces se me hace tarde en el trabajo. ―Se encogió de hombros, sentándose a mi lado―. A veces no y me quedo dormido en casa. Siento... que te sintieras así anoche.

―¿Por qué ya no... lo hacemos? ―Mi cara ardió por la vergüenza, pero necesitaba saberlo.

Pasó un largo rato antes de que él dijera algo.

Terminé el té y dejé el vaso vacío en mi mesilla de noche.

―No es esa la razón por la que te llevo a casa. Me gusta estar contigo. Me gusta tenerte en mi casa, me gusta mirarte. Y, sí, me gusta estar dentro de ti. Pero a veces simplemente no es en lo que estoy pensando. Y a veces ni siquiera pareces desearlo.

―Lo deseo, ―dije en voz baja, con el corazón martilleándome porque era tan guapo, tan perfecto y casi demasiado grande para mi habitación. Temía que fuera a desaparecer. _Es imperfecto y siempre llega tarde. Y me molesta. Y me siento atraída por él de formas que me asustan porque son tan intensas, tan fuertes_ ―. Te deseo a ti... todo el tiempo.

Se puso de pie, tirando de mí para levantarme. ―Tengo que irme, llegaré tarde si no lo hago. Pero, si lo deseas, entonces la próxima vez... tómalo.

Enredó sus dedos en mi nudoso pelo de por la mañana, acercando mi cara a la suya para poder besarme. ―Tómalo, ―susurró contra mi boca, y juro por Dios que lo sentí en mis bragas.

* . *

Turno de mañana en el trabajo. Clases nocturnas. Un cambio agradable.

Fui en mi bici a través del bosque que había entre el campus y las calles de Berkeley, disfrutando del frío aire nocturno.

En el último segundo giré a la izquierda en lugar de a la derecha.

Pasé por calles poco familiares, unas que conocía principalmente porque había conducido -pero nunca en bici- por ellas.

Por fin, la casa de Edward apareció a la vista. La luz estaba encendida y su camioneta estaba aparcada en el camino de entrada. A lo mejor estaba esperando mi llamada. A lo mejor estaba durmiendo.

Me acerqué, bajando de la bici y tirando de ella hasta la puerta.

Él abrió la puerta en cuanto llamé, y no parecía nada sorprendido. ―Bella.

―Hola, ―dije, sintiéndome un poco incómoda.

Él se hizo a un lado, cogiendo mi bici y apoyándola contra la pared al lado de la puerta.

Con retraso, me pregunté si estaba interrumpiendo su trabajo. ―¿Estás ocupado? Podría-

―En realidad no. ―Me sonrió con las manos en los bolsillos.

Sonreí, desabrochándome la cazadora, y dejándola con mi bici y mi mochila. Me quité los zapatos.

Él miró.

―Edward.

Pero él ya lo sabía.

Me dejó llevarle hacia atrás, hacia el sofá, y ponerme a horcajadas sobre él. Y besarle de la forma que quería.

Y, cuando tuvo suficiente, me llevó a su habitación.

Incluso entonces me dejó mandar. Temblaba de nervios mientras nos quitábamos la ropa, nervios y excitación. Él me enseñó lo que le gustaba, cómo usar las manos mientras usaba la boca y lo hice lo mejor que pude, queriendo darle placer de la forma en que él lo había hecho conmigo.

―Si no paras me voy a correr, ―dijo, y me gustó lo fuera de control que sonaba por una vez.

Así que paré y tiré de él sobre mí, y él me besó con fuerza, dejándome sentir sus dientes junto a su lengua. Se apartó lo suficiente para ponerse un condón y luego entró rápidamente en mí, poniendo mis piernas sobre sus hombros y embistiendo en mí.

―¿Mejor? ―gruñó, sonriéndome.

―Sí, ―contesté con un jadeo mientras mi cuerpo se deslizaba con la cama por la fuerza de sus embestidas.

Salió, me dio la vuelta para ponerme a cuatro patas y me tomó así, estirando la mano a mi alrededor para masturbarme al mismo tiempo. Me corrí primero, echándome hacia atrás contra él, y él me siguió después de haber esperado por mí. Caímos en un montón de piel y respiraciones pesadas.

Aquella vez no me importó que se durmiera mientras seguía en mi interior.

* * *

Hola!

La semana pasada no pude actualizar porque estaba sin internet y de momento la señal sigue siendo casi intermitente, así que si la semana que viene no actualizo o algo, sabed que es por eso.

¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

Nos leemos la semana que viene.

-Bells :)


	8. Levantar

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **AIR**

Capitulo ocho – Levantar

Hacía frío fuera. Más frío de lo normal.

Más frío de lo normal, pero era normal para ser otoño. Además, la calefacción de Edward no funcionaba bien.

Estábamos juntos en la cama. Edward estaba sentado, apoyado contra el cabecero y yo estaba en su regazo, rodeándole con las piernas. Si él no hubiera sido tan fuerte, tal vez aquello no habría sido demasiado placentero -sus brazos estarían cansados; pero no era débil y la sensación era extraordinaria.

Adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás, balanceándonos lentamente. Él tiró de mi barbilla y nuestras bocas se unieron. Tan juntas... casi quise llorar.

―¿Qué? ―susurró, captando mi expresión.

Sacudí la cabeza en silencio y me agarré más fuerte, alucinada y desconcertada por las palabras que daban vueltas en mi mente: _creo que te quiero._

Imposible.

―Háblame. ―Suspiró, cerrando los ojos. Él hizo más fuerte su agarre, me besó el cuello.

―Te sientes tan bien que duele.

Sus adormilados y bonitos ojos verdes se abrieron. Sonrió un poco. ―Te ves tan bien que duele.

Se me cerró la garganta. ―Hablo en serio.

Él asintió, también con expresión seria.

Ya llevábamos juntos un tiempo. Siempre me sentía muy vulnerable con él y, aun así, siempre hacía que hablar fuese sencillo. Para ser tan callados en general los dos y lo acostumbrados que estábamos al agradable silencio -algo que los dos apreciábamos-, él conseguía hacer que me salieran las palabras. Y sentía que yo le sacaba las palabras a él también. Podía decirle lo que fuera, sentía que quería hacerlo.

Confiaba en él.

Confiaba en él de la forma más profunda y seria. Con la no-linealidad de mis pensamientos y los matices de cada sentimiento. Era como si me estuviera enseñando a levantar las capas de la armadura emocional que me había acostumbrado a llevar para protegerme. Las relaciones diarias le acaban pasando factura a una chica; tener que tener buen aspecto y modales, no querer que las cosas se pongan feas, desear que todo vaya bien con el chico. Un juego.

Todos jugábamos a él.

Él y yo lo jugamos cuando nos conocimos.

Pero ya no era necesario. Él ya me había dicho que quería conocer mis pensamientos.

Así que se los había dado.

Bueno, la mayoría; algo como _te quiero_ tendría que esperar. Se desvanecería como la aparición que había sido o se manifestaría como una realidad y, en ese momento, yo... juiciosamente... se lo diría.

La música se detuvo.

Aquella noche era Journey.

Le había tomado el pelo cuando lo había sacado: uno, era un vinilo y dos, era Journey.

―Es de la generación de mis padres, listilla, ―había dicho con una sonrisita satisfecha―. Las cosas buenas nunca pasan de moda... yo era un niño cuando salió esta canción.

Y era cierto. Nunca pasaba de moda. Estar con él nunca pasaba de moda.

Pero la canción ya había terminado, el disco había llegado a su fin y estaba haciendo esos saltos que hacen los discos al acabar.

Enterró la cara en el lugar entre mi cuello y mi hombro, y embistió rítmicamente, abandonando nuestro ritmo tranquilo por uno con un objetivo.

Su pelo era suave contra mi mejilla.

* . *

Estábamos a medio camino entre el sueño y la vigilia, vagueando una tarde de domingo.

―Me gusta cuando lo hacemos cara a cara, ―dije, bostezando―. Como hoy.

―A mí también me gusta, ―dijo de acuerdo.

―Me gusta cuando estás encima.

―Me gusta cuando estás encima, ―repitió.

Resoplé. ―Simplemente te gusta tener mis tetas en la cara.

―Tus tetas, ―imitó mi tono, haciéndome reír―, son perfectas. Pero esa no es la única razón. Puedo tenerte más cerca cuando follamos así.

Me incorporé apoyándome en el codo, bajando la mirada a su hermosa cara, su hermosa boca, pensando en todas las cosas hermosas que hacía.

―¿Es eso lo que hacemos? ―pregunté.

Esos ojos, siempre adormilados, me miraron.

―Yo creo que hacemos el amor, ―le dije.

Entonces fue _él_ quien resopló. ―Hacer el amor. Vale. Podemos llamarlo así.

Rodando los ojos, le di con una almohada en la cara y me volví a tumbar.

Se escuchó una suave risa desde la sala de estar.

Ni siquiera había oído la puerta principal abrirse y, a juzgar por la cara de Edward, él tampoco.

―¿Edward, cariño? ¿Estás en casa? ―Parecía su madre.

Él se sentó rápidamente y yo me estremecí bajo la sábana.

―¿Mamá? ―contestó él.

Luego se oyó otra voz que acallaba a la madre de Edward. ―Creo que hay alguien aquí, ―dijo, y su susurro nos llegó.

Edward soltó fuertemente el aire, pasándose la mano por el pelo.

―Dame un minuto, ―prácticamente gritó.

Se bajó de la cama, y se puso los vaqueros y una camiseta mientras iba a la puerta.

―¿Debería quedarme aquí? ―pregunté, verdaderamente insegura.

―Vístete, ―dijo, moviendo la cabeza hacia la puerta.

Salí de la cama, y me puse los vaqueros y la sudadera, temblando porque el frío suelo de madera me estaba helando los pies. Fui hasta donde él esperaba y salimos juntos a la otra habitación.

Nunca había conocido a su madre -él se parecía un poco a ella. A su hermana sí la recordaba: Kate; ella era la razón por la que conocía a Edward; nos habíamos visto por primera vez en la barbacoa por su cumpleaños.

Ellas parecieron sorprendidas, pero no ofendidas.

De hecho, su madre parecía tímida. Tenía dos cajas de pizza en los brazos que dejó en la mesita de café. Sostuvo en alto una llave.

―Lo siento... todavía tengo esto. No sabía que tenías una invitada.

―Mamá, esta es mi novia, Bella. Bella, esta es mi madre, Esme. Y recuerdas a Kate, ¿verdad?

Asentí, intentando no atascarme en lo de "novia".

―Encantada de conocerla, ―dije, sacudiendo la mano de Esme.

Ella me sonrió cálidamente, atrapando mi mano entre las dos suyas. ―Igualmente, Bella. Tendréis que venir los dos a cenar pronto.

Asentí y miré a Kate, que apenas era capaz de contener una sonrisa divertida. ―Hola, Kate.

Ella me saludó con la mano. ―Hey, Bella. ¿Cómo estás?

―Bien. Gracias.

Nos quedamos de pie incómodos hasta que Edward tiró de mí hacia el sofá y se sentó.

―Comamos.

El sonido de papel arrugándose bajo mi trasero me dejo saber que seguramente estaba aplastando uno de los muchos planos de Edward. Moviéndome, saqué un largo rollo de papel, delgado y enrollado como un pergamino.

―¿Puedo...?

―Adelante, ―dijo, asintiendo mientras se ponía a hablar con su madre y Kate.

Desenrollé el plano y bajé la mirada a la imagen. No sabía nada sobre edificios, planos y esas cosas. Sabía que Edward trabajaba duro en las partes físicas de la construcción, pero también tenía ojo para diseñar planos como aquel. Tendría que pedirle que me lo explicara más tarde.

Contuve el aliento. Era hermoso.

Esme era extremadamente agradable y alguien con quien se podía hablar. Kate era más reservada, un poco parecida a Edward en realidad, pero no fría. Se quedaron casi una hora, hasta que la pizza desapareció, y luego, como si se comunicaran telepáticamente, se levantaron para marcharse.

―Os dejaremos disfrutar la noche.

Pestañeé sorprendida mientras mi mirada iba a la ventana. El día se había desvanecido como por arte de magia; el anochecer había llegado antes de que me diera cuenta de que estaba pasando.

―Vale, mamá. Gracias por la pizza, ―dijo Edward.

Las acompañamos a la puerta.

―Cuando sea. Y... la próxima vez llamaré, ―dijo Esme, mirándome con disculpa.

―Vale, ―dijo Edward mientras yo reía suavemente―, está bien.

―Adiós, hermano. ―Kate se inclinó hacia delante y besó a Edward en la mejilla―. Adiós, Bella. Hasta pronto.

―¿Lo hacen a menudo? ―pregunté bajo, mirando a las dos mujeres subirse a un coche y marcharse.

―Uh... a veces. Sí. Les gusta alimentarme.

―Eso está bien, ―dije, mirándole con una amplia sonrisa―. Porque yo no sé cocinar.

Me pellizcó el trasero, cerrando la puerta. ―Bueno, más te vale aprender, jovencita.

―Lo que tú digas. Te gusto igual.

―Sí que me gustas igual, ―dijo, ya sin trazos de broma.

Había muchas cosas que me apetecía decir, pero hacía frío y la calefacción no funcionaba bien en aquella casa, así que solo deseaba volver a su cama.

―¿Me... enseñarás tu plano? ¿El que estaba mirando?

Él asintió. Volvimos al sofá y me echó una manta para que me tapara las piernas.

―Esto, ―empezó, desenrollando el papel―, es mi casa.


	9. Torre

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **AIR**

Capitulo nueve – Torre

―Te he dicho que no uses ese.

Tyler me miró, agarrando un taladro. ―¿Este? Creí que te referías al inalámbrico...

―No, el inalámbrico está bien. Este electrocutó a Mike ayer.

―Entonces, ¿por qué demonios todavía lo tenemos? ―preguntó incrédulo.

Cogí el taladro, sacando el cable del enchufe. ―Buena pregunta.

―¿Dónde está el inalámbrico?

―Pregúntale a Mike, ―contesté, marchándome.

Estábamos ya en la recta final, casi habíamos acabado la casa de cuatro habitaciones en la parte alta de la Avenida Marin. Ya solo quedaban los toques finales, tenía que llamar a la carpintería con la que trabajábamos para que se encargara de las alacenas y esas cosas.

Emmett McCarty y yo habíamos montado Construcciones Cullen desde los cimientos. Nos había ido bien, tanto que no hacía falta que estuviéramos presentes en la mayoría de los trabajos -incluso aunque elegíamos estar. Teníamos un buen número de empleados, muchos de ellos chicos que hacía años que conocíamos. Parecía una familia.

Salí y encendí un cigarrillo, sintiéndome agradecido por la calmante quemazón.

―Creí que estabas dejando esa mierda, tío, ―dijo Emmett, uniéndose a mí.

―Y lo estoy haciendo, ―dije, y el cigarro se balanceó mientras hablaba.

―Esa cosa acabará matándote.

―No me va a matar porque lo estoy dejando.

―Me sorprende que tu novia no se haya puesto firme, ―comentó, abriendo su botella de agua.

―Ella no es así.

―¿Sí? ¿Y cómo es?

Cerrando los ojos, aspiré una larga calada y tiré el cigarro, aplastándolo bajo mi bota.

Bella.

Bella con el pelo castaño. Me gustaba su pelo, lo amaba incluso. Largo y un poco rizado.

Bella con el buen culo. Estaba incluso mejor sin ropa que con ella.

Bella con la dulce sonrisa. Solía sonreír y mirarme de reojo, intentando echar un vistazo mientras no miraba, pero yo siempre estaba mirando. Incluso cuando no lo hacía, lo hacía.

Sabía que ella creía que siempre estaba metido en mi mundo. La mitad del tiempo lo estaba.

Sin embargo, normalmente ella estaba allí conmigo. En mi cabeza, en mi mente. Flotaba en ella todo el tiempo, pensamientos aleatorios, pensamientos aburridos, pensamientos sexuales; pensamientos de su boca... me encantaba cómo se reía y cómo se mordía el labio y se lo lamía. Cómo sus besos habían sido tan tímidos cuando empezamos y cómo en ese momento eran atrevidos; cómo me la mamaba cuando se lo pedía y a veces incluso cuando no lo hacía.

Su cuerpo. Ella era dulce. Parecía dulce, follaba dulce, sabía dulce. Ella-

―Tío.

Pestañeé y volví a enfocar la suave luz del día, junto a la cara de Emmett

―¿Qué?

―¿Qué ha sido eso? ―Sonrió satisfecho―. ¿Cuándo voy a conocerla?

―Cuando sea, tío. No lo sé. Hagamos algo esta noche.

―¿Tiene alguna amiga mona de diecinueve años?

―La verdad es que sí.

Emmett sonrió satisfecho, terminándose el agua. ―Tráelas.

A Bella seguramente le gustaría. A veces se ponía un poco nerviosa cuando mis amigos estaban con nosotros, como si ella no fuera suficiente. Como si fuera demasiado joven para seguir el ritmo.

No tenía ni idea de que ya estaba a años luz por delante.

* . *

―¿Dónde estás? ―Presioné mi teléfono más cerca de la oreja y me tapé la otra con el dedo, intentando escuchar.

―Justo debajo de la torre del reloj. Estoy esperando a Alice.

―¿Por eso hay tanto ruido?

―Uh, sí... ¿tú dónde estás?

―Con Emmett, de camino a casa. ¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?

― -ti.

―¿Qué?

―A ti, ―dijo con una risita.

Mi cabeza sabía que me estaba tomando el pelo, pero mi polla se retorció. ―Oh, ¿sí?

―Sí. ―Su voz se hizo más baja. A lo mejor no me había estado tomando el pelo.

―Hmmm.

―Escucha, Alice está aquí...

―Sí, vale. ¿Quieres salir esta noche? Emmett no deja de marearme para conocerte. Puedes... traer a tus amigas.

―¡Oh, vale! ¿A qué hora?

―No sé... ¿a las siete? ¿Las ocho?

―¿A cuál, Edward? ―Conocía ese tono. No se sentía con mucha paciencia.

―A las siete.

―Vale.

―Adiós.

―Adiós...

Cerré mi teléfono y me lo guardé en el bolsillo.

―Nada de fumar en mi camioneta, ―dijo Emmett.

―No iba...

―Lo estabas pensando.

―Sí, ―reí―. Lo estaba haciendo.

―Así que... ¿a las siete? Estaré en tu casa a las seis y media. Sé cómo eres. La pobre chica tendrá suerte si estamos ahí a las diez si lo hacemos a tu manera.

Resoplé sin molestarme en discutir con él. Nadie me conocía mejor que Emmett.

* . *

Emmett silbó por lo bajo.

―¿ _Esa_ _es_ la amiga? ¿Tiene diecinueve?

Levanté la mirada hacia Bella y su amiga. Solo una. Supuse que la chica de Jasper estaba... con Jasper.

―Creo que tiene veinte. Se llama Rose.

―Maldición. ―Emmett se pasó la mano por el pelo, repasándola de arriba abajo mientras ellas se acercaban al coche.

―Hola, ―dijo Bella con timidez. Me bajé antes de que las chicas pudieran subirse en el asiento trasero.

―Hey. ―La besé en la boca―. Rose, ¿por qué no te sientas delante junto a Emmett?

―Uh... claro. ―Rose frunció el ceño y se subió en el asiento delantero.

Me deslicé junto a Bella. Ella se puso el cinturón de seguridad y me sonrió.

―Y, ¿dónde vamos?

―Un amigo nuestro de Montclair tiene una reunión en su casa.

Ella asintió, poniéndose el pelo tras la oreja.

Emmett y Rose empezaron a hablar delante. Él no dejaba de mirarla, pero ella miraba por la ventana.

Sí, buena suerte, Em. Había hablado con Rose unas cuantas veces por teléfono y parecía un poco perra.

―¿Qué tal ha ido el resto del día? ―preguntó Bella en voz baja, jugueteando con la tira de su bolso.

―Ha ido bien. Casi hemos terminado con la casa de Marin.

Le hablé de Mike y el taladro defectuoso, y cómo casi se había electrocutado al usarlo.

―¿Por qué no os deshacéis de él? ―preguntó, con las mejillas de color rosa por la risa.

―Buena pregunta, ―dijo Emmett―. Todos los días decimos que debemos tirarlo y todos los días termina guardado con el resto de taladros.

―Y, ¿lo habéis tirado hoy? ―preguntó Bella, con los ojos brillantes.

―Nop.

Había algunos coches más en casa de Marcus. Aparcamos y nos bajamos del coche, caminando de forma natural por parejas. Rose parecía menos tensa; a lo mejor las payasadas de Emmett estaban haciendo efecto -la verdad es que nunca le había costado conseguir una mujer.

Marcus tenía una buena casa, en un vecindario parecido a en el que yo quería construir. Le gustaban todos estos acentos modernos que a mí no me gustaban mucho, pero a él le pegaban; incluso conseguía que los brillantes sofás rojos y los cuadros de puntos de tinta no parecieran pretenciosos.

Yo quería plantas en mi casa. Mucha madera, muchas plantas. Algo orgánico, abierto.

Sin embargo, la mesa de billar estaba bien. Em y yo presentamos a las chicas mientras atravesábamos la multitud, gente a la que conocíamos desde primaria. Incluso vi a un par de chicos que habían ido con Riley a la escuela, pero él no estaba.

Me incliné, acercando los labios a la oreja de Bella. ―¿Quieres una cerveza?

Ella asintió. La llevé hacia la nevera y cogí una para cada uno. Emmett y Rose habían desaparecido en la sala de juegos, así que nos unimos a ellos y nos acomodamos en el sofá.

Marcus estaba ahí abajo, había terminado una partida.

―Hey, Edward.

―Hey, Marcus. ¿Cómo te va?

―Me va, ―suspiró―. Acabo de perder doscientos dólares.

―¿En una partida? ―pregunté, sacudiendo la cabeza―. Idiota.

―Sí. ―Su mirada cayó en Bella. Juro por Dios que parecía un animal hambriento que veía su primera comida en semanas.

―Esta es Bella, ―dije, apretando mi agarre en ella.

Él me conocía. Sabía cuál era mi estilo. Si estaba con Bella, estaba con Bella. Fin de la historia.

Sonriendo ligeramente, me miró a los ojos antes de mirar a Bella de nuevo. ―Encantado de conocerte, me alegro de que hayas podido venir.

―Gracias, ―dijo ella, sonriéndole a él y luego a mí.

A Bella se le daba fatal el billar. Sin embargo, fue divertido enseñarle cuando por fin superó la timidez que le provocaba que hubiera gente mirando. Rose era bastante buena, lo que no era sorprendente; se había merendado a Emmett, en más de un sentido, por lo que parecía.

Más tarde, Bella y yo estábamos de nuevo en el sofá, más sueltos tras unas cervezas. Se acurrucó a mi lado y todo lo que pude oler fue ella; su piel, su pelo.

―Eres realmente sexy, ―susurró de repente.

Bajé la mirada a ella, dándome cuenta de que llevaba un rato mirándome.

Dejé que mis ojos se posaran en mis lugares favoritos; su boca, sus tetas, el lugar donde su camisa bajaba y me mostraba vistazos de sus tetas, la "v" donde se encontraban sus piernas.

―Lo dices por decir, ―dije, apretándole el muslo―. Porque estás conmigo.

―No, lo digo porque es verdad, ―discutió, con esta sonrisa astuta cayendo en su boca.

―¿Sí?

―Sí. El tío más sexy con el que he estado.

―Hmm.

―Hmm, ―repitió ella, inclinando la cabeza.

Me incliné, deslizando la mano alrededor de su cuello, acercándola a mí y besándola.

―¿Tú crees?

―Lo sé, ―dijo, y me mordió el labio inferior.

Me aparté y le sonreí ampliamente, gustándome de verdad la forma en que me miraba.

Entonces le devolví el mordisco.

* * *

Hola!

Aquí tenemos otra inmersión en la mente de Edward. ¿Qué os ha parecido?

Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

Una cosa que quiero aclarar, porque me lo han dicho en algún review, y luego siempre se me olvida, es lo de los títulos de los capítulos. Los títulos no tienen porqué ser significativos para el capítulo y a veces se hacen raros porque la autora escribió esta historia como parte de un juego que se hacía en el fandom en inglés. Les daban una palabra y tenían que escribir un capitulo que contuviera esa palabra en particular, así que los títulos son las palabras que les iban dando y no representan el capítulo.

Nos vemos la semana que viene!

-Bells :)


	10. Poesía

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **AIR**

Capitulo diez – Poesía

Adquirimos un ritmo, una forma de ser.

Aunque, ¿no pasa siempre así? Cualquier relación que dura más de un par de semanas tiene que establecer de alguna manera su propia forma de ser.

A menudo veíamos películas a altas horas de la noche. A veces fumábamos e íbamos a Walgreens para comprar chucherías a altas horas de la noche.

Muchas cosas a altas horas de la noche.

Nos echábamos siestas juntos a menudo.

Bueno, eso es mentira; él dormía y yo leía. Era demasiado hiperactiva como para dormir en cualquier momento que no fuera por la noche.

Salíamos mucho a comer. Él no cocinaba y la verdad es que yo no sabia hacerlo. Rose había empezado a enseñarme en casa, ella era una de esas personas con instinto para saber lo que sabía bien con qué; ella experimentaba y ganaba, yo lo intentaba y perdía, pero era paciente conmigo.

Aun así, no me sentía cómoda intentando hacerle algo a Edward que tuviera que consumir, así que simplemente salíamos. Él no era asquerosamente rico, pero tenía bastante dinero; era práctico, racional y lógico, y todas esas palabras que significaban que era bueno con los números y las finanzas.

También era de ayuda que hiciera tiempo que había terminado los estudios y hubiera pagado todos sus préstamos estudiantiles.

Así que él tenía bastante mientras yo pasaba a trompicones por la universidad, con un trabajo a tiempo completo a la vez.

―Tú paga tus deudas, yo pagaré la cena, ―dijo.

Y eso estaba bien.

Me gustaba la forma en que cuidaba de mí.

No era de la típica forma caballeresca.

No me abría la puerta ni me sacaba la silla. A veces seguía llegando tarde, incluso aunque había mejorado. Su cama apenas estaba hecha alguna vez de tanto dormir y sexo. Había planos y contratos cubriendo la mesita de café, y múltiples proyectos en cada esquina. Y herramientas, por todas partes.

No era pulcro y del tipo GQ.

Pero me entendía. En los silencios y las conversaciones, en la presencia y la ausencia, me entendía.

Cuando le dije que había terminado de leer un libro que me había encantado, él había ido a buscar la secuela. Sin fanfarria. Al día siguiente lo encontré en mi bolso.

Cuando caminábamos por la acera, yo iba por la parte interior mientras él se ponía entre mí y la carretera. El único otro hombre que había hecho eso era mi padre.

* . *

―Date un baño conmigo, ―dijo, levantándose del sofá.

Casi no le había oído, entre el disco de los Isley Brothers que tenía puesto y el último National Geographic que había encontrado al lado de su cama. Incapaz de resistirme al artículo sobre crías de leopardos de las nieves, me había acurrucado al lado de Edward y me había zambullido en la monería. Cuanto más peludos, mejor.

―Bella.

Poniendo el dedo en la revista para no perder la página, levanté la mirada.

―Ven a darnos un baño.

―Oh. ―Olvida a los bebés leopardo.

Le seguí a su baño que, por supuesto, estaba a medio remodelar.

Él ya había empezado a llenar la bañera con agua caliente. Me quité la ropa, agradecida por el vapor que salía de la bañera y que ayudaba con el aire frío.

Escuché _Footsteps in the Dark_ empezar de nuevo.

Edward se unió a mí, su camisa había desaparecido.

―Me gusta tu barba, ―dije, presionando mi cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo parcialmente vestido.

―¿Sí? ―pasó la mano sobre mi trasero, ahuecándola antes de soltarlo.

―Sí.

―Me la dejaré entonces.

―Bien.

Él sonrió un poco y se desabrochó los vaqueros, dejándolos caer a sus pies antes de salir de ellos. La única luz venía del dormitorio y, como conocía a Edward y sus rarezas, no me molesté en pedir más.

Él se metió primero y yo fui después, con cuidado de darle espacio para que realmente pudiera bañarse.

Sexy, sí.

Pero práctico. Tenía grasa en los brazos de haber estado trabajando antes en su camioneta, y manchas de pintura en la piel. Me giré en la bañera para quedar frente a él y cogí otra barra de jabón para poder limpiarme también.

Imaginé que podría haber sido uno de esos tipos del salvaje Oeste, robusto y fuerte y silencioso. Ardiente en la cama. Podía verle sobre un caballo.

―¿Por qué sonríes? ―Su voz flotó sobre el agua.

―Tú de cowboy.

―Podría vivir en la frontera, fácilmente.

―Sé que podrías, ―dije, sintiéndome secretamente engreída por haberlo deducido.

―Tú podrías ser mi cowgirl. Con zahones y todo.

Reí, completamente divertida por la idea, y le salpiqué. ―Podría montarte.

―Puedes montarme ahora.

Mi sonrisa se atenuó, marcada por la lujuria. ―Podría.

Tiró de mi pierna hacia él y me giró para que mi espalda estuviera contra su pecho, tiró de mí contra él para que los dos estuviéramos reclinados. Cerré los ojos, aspirando su aroma, amando lo resbaladiza que sentía nuestra piel.

* . *

Me sobresalté, dándome cuenta de que nos habíamos dormido.

La somnolencia de Edward era contagiosa.

El agua ya no estaba tan caliente y temblé de forma involuntaria.

―Edward. ―Me separé de él y me puse de pie―. Edward, vamos.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, como siempre hacían. Levantó la mirada a mí, con los brazos echados tranquilamente por los lados de la bañera.

 _Oh._

Me salí de la bañera y cogí una toalla. Me gustó cómo me miraba.

―Te deseo, ―dije simplemente, cogiendo su toalla―. No me importa si estás cansado.

―Yo también te deseo, cowgirl. ―Sonrió satisfecho mientras se ponía de pie, y me hizo falta todo mi autocontrol para no ponerme de rodillas y meterle en mi boca.

En su lugar, le tiré la toalla y colgué la mía.

Tenía la piel arrugada por haber estado tanto tiempo en la bañera. Me metí en la cama, agradecida porque finalmente hubiera arreglado el calentador.

Él apenas se secó.

Sin más palabras, se puso entre mis piernas y me besó dónde iba a tomarme. Sostuve sus cabeza entre mis manos y sucumbí a lo bien que se sentía. Me eché una almohada sobre la cara al correrme, queriendo ahogar el sonido de mi orgasmo. Se me hacía muy difícil mantenerme en silencio y, a veces, no me apetecía preguntarme si los vecinos podían oír a Edward encargándose de su chica.

Se movió hasta quedar acunado entre mis piernas y me quitó la almohada, tirándola por la cama. También me quitó la que tenía bajo la cabeza -prefería que estuviera completamente plana.

―Te sientes bien, ―dijo mientras me amaba. Y fue raro; él raramente hablaba durante el sexo.

―Tú también, ―dije, extendiendo las manos por su espalda.

Él sonrió y atrapó mi labio entre sus dientes, y me besó, y yo me agarré con fuerza a él y le devolví el beso, le besé y le exploré con mi lengua y le besé más, incluso cuando se corría -especialmente cuando se corría-. La fuerza de sus embestidas me levantaban de la cama.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó al final, colapsando sobre mí.

Me agarré a él, recordando a las crías de leopardo que se subían a la espalda de su madre al jugar.

―Tú me haces estar bien, ―ronroneé, ganándome una silenciosa risa de él.

―Bien.

―¿Por qué no iba a estar bien? ―pregunté, pasando mi lengua por el contorno de su oreja.

Él sacudió la cabeza, alejándola de mi boca, y me apretó la cadera al levantarse.

―Solo me aseguraba.

―Te lo diría si no me gustase lo que estás haciendo, ―dije cuando volvió del baño.

Él asintió, tumbándose a mi lado. ―Me alegro. Solía darte miedo.

―Me intimidabas, ―admití.

―¿Por qué?

―No sé, simplemente lo hacías.

―Nunca te haría daño.

―Lo sé. ―Le miré, amándole en secreto.

* . *

Quise ir a casa por Acción de Gracias, pero no podía permitírmelo. Iría a casa por Navidad en su lugar.

Habían desaparecido ya los días en que conseguía todo el tiempo lo que quería. La niñez es tan fugaz; parece eterna cuando estás ahí pero, en cuanto termina, te das cuenta de lo perfecta que era. Lo temporal.

Extrañaba a mis padres, extrañaba Phoenix. Pero era, técnicamente, una adulta ya; tenía que trabajar, ganarme el sueldo, pagar mis deudas y cumplir los horarios.

Por suerte, Rosalie tenía familia en la Bahía, así que allí pasaríamos Alice y yo Acción de Gracias. Edward no me había invitado a cenar con su familia y yo no había preguntado. Por alguna razón, no me molestó; ellos eran una unidad cerrada y, honestamente, extrañaba pasar tiempo con mis chicas.

Era bastante posible que aquella fuese la relación más madura que había tenido. Confiaba en él. No tenía que preocuparme por con quién estaba o qué estaba haciendo cuando no estaba conmigo. Aquello no era algo que pudiera decir sobre algunas de mis relaciones pasadas.

Mientras pasara tiempo con Edward durante las vacaciones de Acción de Gracias, estaba bien. No era como si no pasásemos un montón de tiempo juntos ya.

Todo era muy sencillo.

* . *

Un movimiento en el umbral de la puerta llamó mi atención.

Levanté la mirada, quitándome los auriculares de los oídos. ―¿Qué pasa?

Alice señaló con la cabeza hacia el pasillo. ―Peter y Sean están aquí.

―Oh, vale. Bien. ―Me aparté de mis libros y música, y la seguí a la sala de estar, dónde Rose estaba hablando con los chicos.

―Bella, ―dijo Peter, poniéndose de pie para abrazarme.

Era raro. Todavía me parecía guapo, y podía admitir para mí misma que la atracción seguía ahí.

Pero ya no anhelaba su presencia, o me importaba lo que hiciera. Era liberador y agradable poder apreciar su capacidad para ser mi amigo, y solo eso. Habíamos pasado ratos juntos un par de veces en los últimos meses y la sensación siempre era la misma: sencillez. Era como si las partes buenas de nuestra amistad fueran entonces las únicas partes, sin amargura porque yo no le gustaba de la forma que quería.

Siempre habíamos tenido mucho en común y, en su momento, habíamos pasado tanto tiempo juntos que mis compañeros de trabajo habían preguntado si salíamos. Me había encantado que preguntaran aquello, porque había deseado que fuera cierto. Sin embargo, las cosas eran diferentes en ese momento. Más sanas. Gracias a Dios.

―Hey, Pete. ¿Qué hay?

―Iba a ir un momento a ver a Embry, ¿quieres venir? ―preguntó―. Está trabajando en algunas de las pistas que hemos preparado antes.

―Claro, ―acepté, encogiéndome de hombros.

Alice y yo compartimos una mirada cuando Peter se dio la vuelta y yo dejé la habitación antes de empezar a reír en voz alta. En serio, todo el mundo en la Bahía estaba trabajando en su album -incluido Peter.

―Así que, ¿es un buen tipo? ―preguntó Peter en el coche, con el sol de la tarde haciendo que su piel pareciese caramelo.

―Por supuesto que es un buen tipo, ―dije, sonriendo―. Yo solo salgo con buenos tipos.

―¿Cómo se llama?

―Edward.

―¿Edward? ―resopló―. Eso es... no sé...

―Sí, vale, Peter, ―bromeé, ni un poco preocupada por sus tonterías.

―No digo nada. ¿No es bastante mayor que tú?

―¿Quién te ha dicho eso? ¿Rose?

―Sí.

―¿Te ha contado Rose que se está liando con su amigo, quien es también mucho mayor? ―pregunté, rodando los ojos.

―Ja, no, no lo hizo. Que bonito. ―Peter sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo satisfecho―. De todas formas está bien. Las mujeres mayores son geniales.

―¿De verdad? ―murmuré, sonriendo.

―Sí.

Aparcamos frente a la casa de Embry. Él me miró y yo le miré, y... sí, todo estaba bien.

* . *

Rose había crecido en la acaudalada zona de Walnut Creek. Tenía tías y tíos y primos por toda California, y todos ellos se reunían en la cena anual de Acción de Gracias de sus padres. Alice y yo fuimos recibidas con amor, risas, comida y vino.

Cuando nos cebamos, fuimos a dar un largo paseo por el vecindario, intentando deshacernos desesperadamente de la sensación de hinchazón. Hacía una noche fresca y agradable, e inhalé, sintiéndome muy afortunada con mi vida.

A pesar del acuerdo de que pasaríamos Acción de Gracias separados, Edward me llamó sobre las nueve para ver qué estaba haciendo. Me sorprendió un poco, pero me sentí aliviada; me había sentido un poco intranquila, sin siquiera saber porqué, sin saber siquiera que él se sentía de la misma manera al otro lado de la ciudad.

Dijo que llegaría a recogerme en más o menos media hora. Hice rondas despidiéndome, dando abrazos y recogiendo sobras para llevar a casa.

Vino hasta la puerta a buscarme, y dejé la calidez del hogar de la infancia de Rose por la calidez de la camioneta de Edward. Nos besamos cuando subí; me sonrió, con el afecto evidente en su mirada. Edward no era muy liberal con sus palabras y no era demasiado efusivo con sus emociones, pero había aprendido cómo se comunicaba.

Condujimos a casa con las ventanillas bajadas solo una rendija, dejando que el aire del otoño entrara con su olor a quemado. Paró en una tienda de barrio para coger otra botella de vino y fuimos a casa, dónde echamos un polvo en su cama y le leí poesía en bregas. Él me tomó el pelo sobre mi pretenciosidad académica y mis métodos de coqueteo de clase alta, hasta que llegué a un poema en particular. Dijo que le ponía cachondo, y eso estaba bien, así que me tocó, provocándome con sus dedos en lugar de con palabras.

Pero me había engañado todo el rato, porque esperó hasta que me corrí y luego me susurró con la barba rascando mi mejilla y sus manos húmedas agarrando mis caderas, ―quiero hacer contigo lo que la primavera hace con los cerezos.

* * *

Él cita _Juegas Cada Día_ de Neruda.

Ella lee _Plena mujer, manzana carnal, luna caliente:_

Plena mujer, manzana carnal, luna caliente,

espeso aroma de algas, lodo y luz machacados,

¿qué oscura claridad se abre entre tus columnas?

¿Qué antigua noche el hombre toca con sus sentidos?

Ay, amar es un viaje con agua y con estrellas,

con aire ahogado y bruscas tempestades de harina:

amar es un combate de relámpagos

y dos cuerpos por una sola miel derrotados.

Beso a beso recorro tu pequeño infinito,

tus márgenes, tus ríos, tus pueblos diminutos,

y el fuego genital transformado en delicia

corre por los delgados caminos de la sangre

hasta precipitarse como un clavel nocturno,

hasta ser y no ser sino un rayo en la sombra.

* * *

Hola!

¿Qué os ha parecido? Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

Nos vemos el fin de semana.

-Bells :)


	11. Genio

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **AIR**

Capitulo once – Genio

―Quiero algo dulce.

Edward levantó una ceja y se puso a leer de nuevo.

―Edward.

Me miró. Le miré. Él soltó su revista de arquitectura.

―¿Qué quieres? ¿Helado?

―Golosinas.

―Lemonheads. ―Asintió y se puso de pie, cogiendo sus llaves.

Eran las dos de la mañana, la camioneta retumbaba por las silenciosas calles del vecindario -incluso Berkeley estaba en silencio a aquella hora. Aquellos eran algunos de mis momentos favoritos con él, cuando el tiempo era nuestro. Nada que hacer, nadie a quien ver. Solo estar, solos y el uno con el otro.

A veces quería cogerle de la mano, pero él no era siempre de ese tipo.

Y eso estaba bien.

Fuimos al CVS más cercano, que estaba abierto las 24 horas.

Dentro, exploramos los pasillos hasta llegar a la sección de dulces. Me encantaban las tiendas en medio de la noche, la forma en que la luz fluorescente y la suave música de ascensor hacían que todo pareciese seguro y animado, cómo el vacío creaba aquella ilusión de intimidad, como si fuéramos los dueños del lugar. Estaba abierto solo para nosotros.

Edward cogió una bolsa de Lemonheads, y luego otra más. Se me hizo la boca agua solo con mirarlas. Examiné la selección un momento, sintiendo una sensación de calidez cuando Edward deslizó su mano en el bolsillo trasero de mis vaqueros. Al final, cogí un par de barras de caramelo y fuimos a la solitaria caja, dónde nos cobraron sin siquiera una mirada.

Bueno, aquello no era cierto. La cajera miró a Edward un par de veces, pero... ¿quién no lo haría? Incluso en las circunstancias más mundanas, era algo a lo que mirar.

En el coche, comimos las golosinas y jugueteamos con la radio. Él sonrió sarcásticamente por mi entusiasmo por los buenos sonidos de los ochenta, y yo sentí una felicidad interna cuando él cantó en voz baja las canciones de amor.

―Así que te vas pronto, ―dijo.

Habíamos aparcado cerca de Grizzly Peak. Las luces de la Bahía parpadeaban como estrellas naranjas en un universo urbano.

―Sí.

―Te alegras de irte, ―declaró, machacando un caramelo entre sus dientes.

―Tengo sentimientos contradictorios, ―admití, desenvolviendo mi Snickers.

―¿Por qué?

Le miré furiosa en la oscuridad. ―Me alegro de ir a casa, ver a mis padres y todo eso. Me encanta la Navidad. Pero hay gente aquí que echaré de menos

―¿Como quién? ―Me tomaba el pelo. Pude verle sonriendo mientras miraba fijamente al frente.

―Como Rose. Y mi profesor de sociología, ―dije, rodando los ojos.

Él extendió la mano, pidiendo un poco de chocolate. ―Rose está bien.

Asentí. ―Adoro a Rose.

―A mí no me gustaba al principio-

―Poca gente lo hace.

― -pero la entiendo.

―Se parece un poco a ti, ―me di cuenta, dándole mi barrita de chocolate―. Sin tonterías.

―¿Así es cómo soy?

―Normalmente. Cuando no me estás provocando para que admita que voy a echarte de menos cuando me vaya.

Sus dedos fueron a mi pelo entonces, tirando suavemente para acercarme a él. Me moví en el asiento y me apoyé contra él, con mi corazón expandiéndose al aspirar su olor.

―¿Alguna vez has ido a esquiar? ―preguntó, con su cálido aliento que olía a chocolate.

―Soy del desierto, Edward.

―Vale, vale. Que sensible.

―Oh, puedo ser sensible, ―ronroneé, extra seductora y extra tonta mientras me acurrucaba incluso más cerca de él.

―Mhm. De todas formas, Riley y yo estamos pensando en ir a Lago Tahoe en enero. Estamos formando un grupo. Deberías venir.

―Me gustaría.

―Puedo enseñarte a esquiar.

―¿Eres bueno?

―Soy bueno en todo, ―bromeó, cogiéndome la mano porque sabía que si no le pellizcaría.

―Todo un genio en las pistas, ―dije con una sonrisa de afectación, ganándome que me hiciera cosquillas.

―Entonces iremos. ¿Cuándo vuelves?

―El dos.

―Nos iremos el tres.

Me besó la parte superior de la cabeza y le amé por ello.

* . *

Mi vuelo salía el veintitrés de diciembre a las siete de la mañana, lo que significaba que tenía que estar en el aeropuerto a una hora demencial. Gracias, mamá.

Como siempre, Edward tenía que levantarse pronto aquel día igualmente. Le obligué a quedarse en mi casa por una vez. Estábamos en la cama; yo tenía la maleta hecha, estaba vestida y lista. El taxi había sido llamado.

―Quiero tenerte antes de irme, ―dije, sentándome.

Sus párpados se movieron, queriendo cerrarse y no tener que abrirse. ―Mmm, vale.

Le desabroché los vaqueros y empecé a bajárselos.

Él levantó las caderas, sonriendo somnoliento.

―Te quiero encima.

Él sacudió la cabeza. ―Nop. Tú llevas las riendas.

Me quité los vaqueros y las bragas y me puse a horcajadas sobre él, bajando la cabeza para poder besarle. Sus manos se enredaron en mi pelo y luego se deslizaron por mi espalda para ahuecarse en mi trasero. Nos besamos y besamos, y cuando le sentí endurecerse me aparté hacia atrás, mirándole fijamente mientras le introducía en mi interior.

Esperé a que me detuviera para ponerse algo, pero no lo hizo. Yo tomaba la píldora. Habíamos hecho lo de ir al médico; no juntos, pero lo habíamos hecho. Aun así, me detuve, dándole tiempo para detenerme. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y él me agarró la cintura, bajándome para que estuviéramos juntos-juntos.

Nos amamos lenta y perezosamente, hasta que él se incorporó y nos dio la vuelta para estar encima de mí. Había algo extremadamente sexy en hacerlo medio vestidos, con todas las sensaciones fijas solo en los lugares en que estábamos unidos. Alice llamó a la puerta, diciendo que el taxi había llegado. Edward terminó en mi interior con un silencioso gruñido y sosteniendo mi cara suavemente con sus curtidos dedos, besándome.

Le dije a Alice que le pidiera al taxi que esperase y me limpié corriendo, consciente de que no habíamos elegido el mejor momento para hacerlo a pelo.

Fuera estaba helando. Las chicas me abrazaron y besaron en la puerta, Alice prometiéndome llamar cuando llegara a Phoenix aquella noche. Edward puso mis bolsas en el maletero y le dio dinero al conductor, incluso aunque yo tenía suficiente en la cartera.

―Voy a echarte de menos, ―dije. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, pero quería contenerlo hasta que estuviera sola en el asiento trasero y de camino con los auriculares en los oídos.

―Yo también voy a echarte de menos, Bella.

El sueño había desaparecido de su cara, y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos -muy serios y muy verdes. Recordé la primera vez que noté su color, lo asombroso que había sido.

Me besó suavemente, apenas rozando con su lengua la mía -algo cálido en el frío exterior.

* * *

Buenas noches!

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Como siempre, estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

El jueves me voy de vacaciones hasta el martes, así que la próxima actualización será el 15 o 16 de julio.

Hasta pronto!

-Bells :)


	12. Humo

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **AIR**

Capitulo doce – Humo

El calor seco de Phoenix fue un cambio agradable de la Bahía, que había estado particularmente lluviosa en los días anteriores a mi partida.

Estaba bien ver a mis padres. Mi madre me recogió en el aeropuerto, soltando sin parar preguntas y noticias familiares. Tenía toda la semana planeada, desde los familiares que íbamos a recibir hasta las tartas cuyas recetas tendría que buscar en Google. Una cosa sobre mi madre: vivía para recibir visitas, pero no era capaz de cocinar ni aunque su vida dependiese de ello.

El viaje a casa desde el aeropuerto fue un poco surrealista. Las cosas parecían diferentes -las casas, los árboles, incluso los colores; todo estaba mucho más bañado por el sol de lo que lo recordaba. Me di otra ducha y me metí en la cama; mi habitación de la infancia era bastante genérica en aquel momento, ya que la mayoría de mis cosas personales estaban conmigo en la Bahía o guardadas en el ático.

Le había enviado un mensaje a Edward al aterrizar, pero cuando me quedé dormida todavía no había respondido.

* . *

Alice y yo estábamos en su casa, descansando junto a la piscina climatizada. El aire era fresco y seco, y el sol estaba alto en el cielo.

Acababa de ponerme boca abajo cuando sonó mi teléfono. Rebusqué en mi bolso, esperando que fuera quien creía que era.

Mi corazón se saltó un latido mientras miraba el identificador con los ojos entrecerrados: Edward.

―Hola, ―dije.

―Hola tú. ¿Qué tal te va en casa?

―Bien. Yo... lo echaba de menos, más de lo que me había dado cuenta.

―Puedo imaginarlo, ―dijo.

―¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

Alice se puso de pie y extendió la mano, así que le di mi vaso vacío. La vi desaparecer por las puertas deslizantes de cristal.

―Trabajar. Estoy intentando terminar algunas cosas, ya que vamos a estar fuera un par de días en enero, ―contestó. Pude oír el ruido de la maquinaria detrás de él.

―Tiene sentido, ―dije, colocándome la parte de abajo de mi bañador―. Así que... ¿qué hicisteis anoche?

Él rio. ―¿Me estás controlando?

―No. ―Reí también―. Pero no me contestaste al mensaje, así que...

―Fui a jugar al billar con Em y Jasper. En realidad, Rose estaba con nosotros.

―Oh, que bien. ―Sentí un golpe de anhelo. Le extrañaba.

―Sí... escucha, tengo que irme a hacer unas cosas. Hoy vamos a trabajar durante la hora de la comida.

―Está bien. ―Intenté hacer a un lado la decepción―. Gracias por llamar.

―No tienes que darme las gracias.

¿Por qué todo era tan incómodo? Ugh, a veces odiaba hablar por teléfono.

―¿Bella?

―Sí.

―Siento no haber respondido anoche a tu mensaje.

―Está bien.

―No, de verdad. Debería haberlo hecho. Aun así, tengo que irme ya. Diviértete con tu familia, ¿vale?

―Vale. Te echo de menos, ― dije, sintiendo lo corto que eso se quedaba.

―Yo también te echo de menos.

Colgamos y volví a echar mi teléfono en mi bolso.

Sintiendo ganas de llorar, me puse de pie, dejando que el sol me besara un momento antes de lanzarme a la tibia agua azul.

* . *

Mis padres daban una cena de Navidad, así que a mediodía nuestra casa estaba llena de familia y amigos cercanos.

Una de mis primas se había casado mientras había estado fuera. Sabía que se había casado -todos habíamos sido invitados-, pero lo habían hecho en Escocia, así que muy pocos miembros de la familia habían asistido. Aunque no es que no hubiera intentado sacarle un billete a mi padre.

De todas formas, Elizabeth estaba embarazada. Miré fascinada lo diferente que parecía, con su mano a menudo posándose cerca de su ya hinchada barriga. Su marido también era muy atento y, lo que una vez me habría parecido empalagoso y molesto, en ese momento lo encontraba encantador. Eran como una unidad, de una forma verdaderamente complementaria.

Luego estaba Bree, una chica con la que había crecido. Sus padres y los míos siempre habían sido cercanos, incluso cuando nosotras dos nos distanciamos. Sin embargo, siempre habíamos tenido buena relación, a pesar de tener amigos diferentes en el instituto. Tras la cena, nos sentamos a hablar mientras bebíamos vino y compartíamos historias de la universidad. Al parecer, salía con un tío increíble del que no podía dejar de hablar; él se había ido fuera del Estado a visitar a su familia, pero la llamaba todo el tiempo.

Al describir mi relación con Edward, no pude evitar sentir que a lo mejor me estaba perdiendo algo. Bree parecía feliz por mí, agarrándome las manos entusiasmada cuando le conté cómo nos habíamos conocido y todo eso, pero palidecía en comparación con lo que ella tenía.

Era tonto, sabía que lo era. Todas las relaciones son tan diferentes y únicas como la gente que las forma, y hacer comparaciones no tenía sentido; amaba quién era Edward y, en su mayor parte, entendía su forma de ser.

Pero tal vez eso era parte del problema: le amaba y no sabía si él me amaba a mí. Habían pasado casi siete meses.

El tiempo es algo arbitrario... pero las emociones no lo son. Sabía cómo me sentía y a veces, incluso después de todo aquel tiempo, él era difícil de leer.

Me di cuenta de que tal vez quería la atención y las llamadas de teléfono, cogernos de las manos... y si él no era así, entonces quería que me demostrara de _otras_ formas que nosotros no lo necesitábamos porque lo que teníamos estaba más allá de todo eso.

Yo le importaba mucho, eso era aparente, pero me di cuenta de que quería una prueba de amor.

Su mensaje de feliz Navidad llegó más tarde aquella noche, mientras veía una película con mis padres. Mis dedos se cernieron sobre las letras, pero no pude responder. Me sentía demasiado agitada por dentro.

A lo mejor estaba siendo infantil e insensible, quién sabía. Tampoco es que hubiera estado con muchos hombres en mi vida, las cosas que había hecho y sentido con él habían sido en su mayoría primeras veces para mí. Me inundaron pensamientos de cómo me besaba y me tocaba, de cómo se sentía cuando hacíamos el amor. Ciertamente, parecía que teníamos algo especial.

Sin embargo, sí sabía una cosa: si Edward y yo estábamos en momentos tan distintos de nuestras vidas que queríamos cosas diferentes en lo concerniente a las relaciones, tal vez fuera sensato tener La Charla pronto.

Sin importar lo mucho que esa idea me revolviera el estómago.

* . *

Estaba tumbada boca arriba en el jardín, con las piernas apoyadas en el limero de mi madre. Tras un viaje a Florida el año anterior, decidió tropicalizar la propiedad con todo desde un bar tiki en el patio a varios árboles cítricos en el jardín. Por cursi y exagerado que sonaba por teléfono, tenía que admitir que en realidad quedaba bastante mono -muy colorido y acogedor.

―Vale, ahora dame tu otro pie, ―ordenó Alice, dándome una palmadita en la pierna.

Bajé con cuidado la pierna y la apoyé en su regazo. Le habían regalado un set de henna por Navidad y estaba experimentando conmigo. Tenía un aspecto fabuloso, por supuesto; si yo intentara pintar algo con henna, parecería que lo había hecho un niño de cinco años.

―Me gusta, ―dije, moviendo los dedos de los pies mientras admiraba su trabajo.

―Gracias. Entonces, continúa.

Habíamos estado hablando de mis recientes epifanías sobre mi relación con Edward.

―Supongo... ―Hice una pausa, reuniendo mis pensamientos, intentando encontrar las mejores palabras―. Nunca antes me he sentido así. Me refiero a que le quiero y me temo que solo voy a enamorarme más mientras que él mantiene esta imagen de tranquilidad. Sé que le gusto-

―Haces algo más que gustarle, ―interrumpió Alice―. Solo lo digo.

―Bueno, puede que sí. Pero necesito saberlo, porque... no quiero salir herida. Suena estúpido, a todos nos hieren en algún momento, pero no sé si podré soportarlo con él.

―Lo entiendo, ―dijo dulcemente, sujetando todavía mi pie.

―Así que... siento que tendremos que hablar de ello cuando vuelva.

―¿Cómo en el viaje para esquiar?

―Puede. ―Me encogí de hombros―. No quiero arruinarlo todo. Podría esperar a que volvamos.

―No tiene porqué ser algo horrible, ―dijo―. Tú eres buena con las palabras y él es un chico inteligente. Solo... dile lo que tienes en la cabeza.

―Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

―Lo sé, ―suspiró―. Pero si te estás sintiendo así, va a molestarte hasta que digas algo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Asintiendo, miré los diseños que tenía en el tobillo y el pie. Alice tenía razón.

Ahora quería volver más que nunca.

* . *

* . *

Alice y yo teníamos el mismo vuelo de vuelta a Oakland. No teníamos asientos contiguos, pero al hombre que se sentaba a mi lado no le importó cambiarle el sitio a Alice. Nos habíamos quedado levantadas hasta tarde antes de despedirnos, así que las dos estábamos un poco más cansadas de lo que nos habría gustado y terminamos durmiendo en el avión.

El avión tocó la pista, sacándome de mi estado medio consciente. En lugar de sentirme refrescada, estaba incluso más adormilada. Le di un codazo a Alice, despertándola también -esa chica podría dormir durante una guerra.

Le enviamos un mensaje a Rose para que supiera que habíamos aterrizado y luego cogimos el BART hasta la estación Rockridge, dónde ella estaba terminando un turno en una pizzería. El hambre le ganó al sueño y nos comimos una pizza de masa gruesa de espinacas y champiñones mientras le contábamos a Rose las últimas noticias. Irónicamente, ella había pasado bastante tiempo con Edward y Jasper debido a Emmett.

Ella pareció sorprendida cuando mencioné mi inminente conversación con Edward, pero no porque no estuviera de acuerdo conmigo.

―A menudo he pensado eso de él, ―dijo, encogiéndose de hombros―. Aunque tampoco es que yo pueda hablar. Em dice que conseguir que me exprese es complicadísimo.

―¿Qué tal lo llevas? ―Alice rio, cogiendo otra porción―. Con nosotras eres muy parlanchina.

―Sí, pero eso es con vosotras. Hablar de sentimientos con mi novio es una historia completamente diferente. Me hace... no sé, odio sentirme así de vulnerable.

―Pero Emmett es genial, ―dije, mirando mi cola.

―Que es la razón por la que hablo con él directamente. ―Rose suspiró―. Pero ya sabes cuánto tiempo llevó.

Asentí. Le había llevado a Emmett un tiempo romper las barreras de Rose, pero cuando lo consiguió se convirtieron en todo un dúo. El padre biológico de Rose había sido realmente abusivo cuando ella era pequeña y, aunque había ido a terapia e incluso hecho voluntariado con un grupo local para niños maltratados, seguía siendo dura. No confiaba en la gente con facilidad, sobre todo en los hombres. Tampoco ayudaba que seguramente fuera la chica más guapa que había visto que no era una estrella de cine o algo -siempre estaba recibiendo atención no deseada.

Edward no tenía nada así en su pasado, simplemente era callado. Sin embargo, Rose y él eran iguales en cuanto a disposición. Recordaba haber estado un poco asustada de ella cuando nos conocimos también.

Aun así, la conclusión era que Rose sabía por lo que estaba pasando. Ella lo entendía.

―Solo dale la oportunidad de explicarse antes de ponerte toda llorosa. ―Sonrió satisfecha.

―¡No voy a ponerme llorosa! ―Fruncí el ceño, tirando mi servilleta.

Ella arqueó una ceja como diciendo _oh, ¿de verdad?_

―Jesús. No es como si fuéramos a... romper o algo. Solo quiero una charla seria.

―Lo sé, pero Edward es un tipo duro, ―dijo Rose.

Alice le dio un golpecito en el brazo. ―No estás ayudando. Bella, solo di lo que necesites. Todo irá bien.

* . *

Su teléfono sonó tantas veces que creí con seguridad que iba a saltar el buzón de voz, pero no lo hizo.

―Hola.

―Hey... Edward. Soy yo. He vuelto.

―Lo sé, ―dijo con una risita―. Llevas un tiempo de vuelta; empezaba a pensar que no ibas a llamarme.

Me sorprendió que recordara a que hora llegaba mi vuelo.

―Sí... Alice y yo hemos comido con Rose y luego hemos cogido un taxi a casa.

―Bien, bien. Y, ¿cómo estás? ¿Contenta de estar de vuelta?

―Sí. Definitivamente, ya siento a Oakland como mi casa, ―dije honestamente.

―¿Estás lista para mañana?

Mi estómago dio un salto. ―Sip.

―Bien. El viaje en coche dura unas tres horas y media, así que iremos a recogerte alrededor de las nueve. Vamos a llevar el Navigator porque tiene más asientos, ―dijo―. Creo que Jasper quiere ir y, si él va, querrá llevar a Alice.

―¿Qué Navigator? ¿De quién es?

―Mío.

Fruncí el ceño. ―¿Qué?

―Es mío, pero normalmente le dejo a Riley conducirlo. La camioneta es más útil en mi trabajo, ¿sabes?

―Tiene sentido.

―Bueno, tengo mucho que hacer antes de mañana. Avísame si quieres que coja algo antes de irnos, ¿vale?

Había esperado verle antes que eso. Sintiéndome un poco como un globo pinchado, suspiré. ―Vale.

―Y, ¿Bella?

―¿Hm?

―Te he echado de menos.

Palabras pequeñas, pero significaban mucho para mí. Me tragué el nudo de mi garganta, deseando no estar tan emocional en ese momento. A lo mejor me iba a venir la regla.

―Yo también te he echado de menos.

No ver a Edward esa noche terminó siendo una bendición disfrazada. Estaba más cansada de lo que había creído y después de deshacer la maleta, hacer la colada y luego hacer la maleta de nuevo, me quedé dormida.

* . *

Alice me despertó a la mañana siguiente. ―Vamos, cariño. Ya son las ocho y media.

―Mierda. No puse el despertador, ―murmuré.

―Me lo he imaginado. Date prisa, ve a ducharte. ―Ella ya estaba vestida y con el pelo envuelto en una toalla.

Me apresuré en mi rutina matutina y acababa de meterme el último trozo de una barra de cereales en la boca cuando sonó el timbre del portal. Alice dejó entrar a los chicos.

Seguía teniendo una reacción muy física a Edward. Verle de aquella manera me recordó de repente a la noche que nos conocimos. Estaba tan seguro de sí mismo, tan guapo... Sus ojos se arrugaron al verme y cruzó lentamente la habitación, dándome un abrazo.

―Hola.

Le rodeé la cintura con los brazos. ―Hola.

Nos abrazamos un segundo y luego él se inclinó hacia atrás, levantándome la barbilla para poder besarme.

Mi corazón se aceleró. De verdad le amaba. Esperaba que él sintiera lo mismo.

El viaje a Lago Tahoe fue bastante divertido. Riley y su nueva novia, Vicki, fueron delante mientras los demás nos quedábamos con la parte trasera. Nunca había estado en Lago Tahoe, y me sentí cautivada por la belleza natural. Era asombroso.

Y frío. Di gracias por la ropa de invierno que Rose me había dejado para el fin de semana. Ella se había quedado en la Bahía, principalmente debido a su trabajo y a Emmett, pero no dudaba que ellos se buscarían su propia diversión.

Edward y Riley habían reservado en una pensión llamada _Black Bear Inn_. Era rústica y encantadoramente lujosa, y todo lo que había imaginado que sería Lago Tahoe. Había varias casas de invitados entre los verdes árboles, el humo salía de sus chimeneas.

Nos registramos y nos separamos para ir a nuestras habitaciones, acordando vernos en el Gran Salón en media hora.

Estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa de nuevo. Ahora que habíamos llegado, iba a tener que descubrir el mejor momento de hacer aquello, de tener esa conversación. Intenté no convencerme de no hacerlo, pero era difícil.

Sin embargo, resultó que Edward tenía sus propios planes. ―Vamos, Bella. Es hora de enseñarte a esquiar.

* . *

Horas más tarde, Edward me ayudaba a entrar cojeando en nuestra habitación.

Tenía el culo dolorido y estaba helada. Estaba segura de que cuando me desnudase para darme un baño, estaría de color negro y azul.

Aun así, mis intentos de esquiar habían sido divertidos y excitantes, y Edward estaba realmente sexy en las pistas. Quería desnudarle a él también.

―Tú ve primero, ―dijo, llevándome hacia el baño cuando nos hubimos quitado las botas y los abrigos.

―¿No podemos ir juntos? ―pregunté entre mis dientes castañeantes.

Edward vaciló y luego asintió. Empezó a llenar la bañera mientras yo me desvestía. Estaba agotada, pero también excitada por el vapor y el agua caliente, y por Edward. Nos lavamos y besamos dentro de la bañera, pero cuando fui a tocarle, él se apartó, riendo un poco.

Sabía que seguramente solo quería estar cómodo en la cama -si sus extremidades estaban como las mías después de un día de esquí, seguramente tenía temblores-, pero mi falta de confianza sobre sus sentimientos echó a hervir. Mordiéndome el labio con fuerza, salí de la bañera.

Me sequé rápidamente, queriendo estar fuera del baño cuando Edward saliera. Me siguió al dormitorio, sin molestarse en secarse completamente. Estremeciéndome, me apreté la toalla y me ocupé con la chimenea, añadiendo madera.

De la nada, empecé a temblar -tanto que apenas pude soportarlo. Él me miró con la boca abierta, como si fuera a decir algo; la cerró al verme bien y frunció el ceño.

―¿Bella?

Me moví hacia la cama y me senté.

―Tengo que hablar contigo, ―dije, con una voz mucho más pequeña de lo que pretendía.

―Eso no suena muy bien, ―dijo, riendo incómodo. Se acercó y se sentó a mi lado, pero yo me aparté un poco, necesitando algo de espacio si de verdad iba a soltar aquello.

¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Llevábamos meses saliendo.

―Yo... he pensado mucho mientras he estado fuera, ―empecé, incapaz de mirarle a la cara. Si lo hacía, perdería el valor o empezaría a llorar de nuevo―. Me he dado cuenta de algunas cosas.

Él se mantuvo en silencio, supongo que esperando a que siguiera.

Empecé a pellizcar el edredón, deseando que mis temblores desaparecieran. ―Necesito saber qué soy para ti.

Le llevó un rato responder. ―¿Qué es lo que me estás preguntando realmente, Bella?

―Estoy preguntando lo que significo para ti, porque sé lo que tú significas para mí, pero eres increíblemente difícil de leer. A veces siento que eres una de las personas más cercanas a mí, pero luego, otras veces, es como... como si estuvieras en otra parte.

Le miré justo cuando él llevaba sus ojos a los míos. Tan verdes.

―Me asustas, Edward.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque te amo y no sé si tú me amas. ―Bajé la mirada de nuevo, no queriendo que viera mis lágrimas. Lo último que necesitaba era manipularle involuntariamente, una chica llorosa que suplicaba una afirmación.

Se levantó y, por un segundo, pensé, irracionalmente, que iba a marcharse -a vestirse e irse a otra parte. Pero no lo hizo. Cerró las cortinas para que hubiera algo más de oscuridad, mirando fuera al hacerlo.

―No tienes que tener miedo de mí, Bella, ―murmuró, volviendo a mí―. Me importas, mucho. Siempre ha sido así. Me pillaste por sorpresa, con lo rápido que te has convertido en parte de mi vida. ―Se pasó las manos por la cara―. Cuando se trata de explicarme, yo solo... no soy ese tío. No sé quién quieres que sea.

No estaba siendo sarcástico o cruel, solo dolorosamente honesto.

Mi pulso finalmente empezó a calmarse un poco. Me pasé el dorso de la mano por los ojos.

―Quiero que seas tú, ―dije.

Sus cálidas manos estuvieron en mí entonces. Me levantó de la cama, cogió mi toalla y la suya, y las dejó caer al suelo. Luego me llevó a un lado de la cama y apartó las mantas, llevándome al cálido interior.

Le dejé besarme, mi amor y necesidad por él eran casi abrumadores, incluso aunque por mi mente no dejaban de pasar preguntas y pensamientos. Me separó las piernas y empezó a deslizarse contra mí.

―¿Lo haces? ―susurré, y su cara se me hizo borrosa.

―Sí, lo hago, ―dijo, con su boca junto a mi oído―. Lo hago. Te amo.

* * *

¡Hola!

Tengo que decir que este es uno de mis capitulos favoritos. El próximo también.

¿Qué os ha parecido? Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

Bueno, voy a dejar de decir que la actualización será el sábado o el domingo, porque siempre acabo actualizando los lunes. Así que la próxima actualización será el lunes.

Hasta la semana que viene.

-Bells :)


	13. Cuchara

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **AIR**

Capitulo trece – Cuchara

Estaba oscuro cuando me desperté.

Lenta y experimentalmente, estiré las piernas, extendiéndolas bajo las pesadas mantas. Estaba dolorida por todas partes, dentro y fuera. Partes de mí que solo había conocido de forma teórica en ese momento dolían de verdad.

Edward se movió a mi lado. Me giré para mirarle; sus rasgos se hicieron visibles mientras mis ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad. El sueño suavizaba su cara, borraba la arruga entre sus ojos que se había formado por fruncir el ceño y entrecerrar los ojos en el sol. Toqué mi cara ahí y sentí mi propia arruga, aunque más suavizada.

Me sentía blanda y exprimida, drenada física y emocionalmente. Teníamos planes para reunirnos con los otros para cenar en el comedor -me habían dicho que el Black Bear Inn era notorio por su comida de temporada gourmet-, pero obviamente nos habíamos quedado dormidos. Aunque tampoco había llamado nadie. Seguramente estaban tan agotados como nosotros.

Aunque seguramente no por las mismas razones.

Así que Edward me amaba. Le había creído cuando lo dijo; él no era de los que hablaba indulgentemente o de los que usaban las palabras para calmar sentimientos -en realidad, era extremadamente honesto.

La cosa era... hacía ya bastante tiempo que él tenía mi corazón. Simplemente no se lo había dejado saber. Había habido muchos "me gustas" y "te extraño", pero "te amo" de alguna manera nos catapultaba a otra estratosfera. Todas las cartas proverbiales estaban en la mesa.

No era que temiese que fuera a actuar de forma distinta ahora que conocía toda la extensión de mi devoción, era que me preocupaba que _no lo hiciera_. No querría jamás que Edward fuera alguien que no era, pero esperaba sinceramente que quiénes éramos realmente, ahora que habíamos llegado a ese punto de nuestra relación, fueran correctos el uno para el otro. Parecía muy sencillo para algunas personas, como Alice y Jasper. E incluso Rose, con toda su terquedad, hacía buena pareja con Emmett.

Yo lucharía por algo increíble con Edward -para mí merecía la pena. Solo esperaba que él también fuera a luchar.

Echando atrás las mantas, salí de la cama para usar el baño. La chimenea seguía ardiendo, pero se había reducido a una pequeña llama y hacía frío. Me di prisa en volver a la cama, temblando.

―¿Tienes frío? ―murmuró Edward.

―Estaré bien, ―susurré, curvándome en una bola.

―No es eso lo que he preguntado, ―dijo, y sentí su mano en mi cadera mientras me acercaba a él.

Me moví, alineando mi cuerpo con el suyo, y le besé el cuello.

Suspiró, apretando su brazo a mi alrededor.

De repente, me encontré encima de él. Él tiró de las mantas sobre nosotros y me agarró con fuerza.

―Te sientes bien, ―dijo.

Me moví, un poco sorprendida al sentir que estaba duro. Solo hacía un par de horas que lo habíamos hecho.

―Tú también.

Me apreté contra él lentamente, calentándome antes de bajar sobre él.

Nuestra respiración se aceleró; dos cuerpos, un movimiento. Como siempre, me agarró las caderas con sus endurecidas manos, moviéndome de la forma que quería. Me di cuenta de que me encantaba que hiciera eso, porque lo que él quería era normalmente lo que yo quería también.

Deslizando mis manos a sus costados, apoyé mi cuerpo en plano contra el suyo, queriendo sentir más de su piel en la mía. Cambió el ángulo, dificultando un poco el movimiento.

Sus manos dejaron mis caderas para ahuecarse en mi cara, instando un beso. Nos dio la vuelta y se deslizó lentamente, besándome con languidez. A veces, sus besos me excitaban mucho más que el propio sexo. Me sentí completamente abierta y receptiva, deseando todo lo que él tenía para darme -su cuerpo, su corazón, él mismo.

Salió y dejó un camino de besos por mi cuello hasta mis pezones, bajando por mi pecho hasta mi ombligo, hasta mis huesos de la cadera y luego más abajo. Había estado cerca de correrme antes, así que no me llevó mucho tiempo para que su boca me derritiera, y luego estuvo dentro de mí de nuevo, duro y rápido, deslizándose húmedo y bien.

Aquella era solo la tercera vez que estábamos juntos sin condón. Era sucio, pero era nuestra suciedad y me gustaba. Se quedó rígido sobre mí, con su cuerpo expandiéndose y contrayéndose por la intensidad de cada respiración.

Aquél era siempre el momento en que había querido decirle que le amaba, pero la auto-preservación siempre había evitado que lo hiciera. Sin embargo, ya no quería eso. No necesitaba decírselo todo el tiempo como un mantra sin sentido, pero quería la libertad de decírselo cuando me apetecía.

―Te amo.

Él respiró temblorosamente una vez más y se apartó ligeramente, besando mis párpados cerrados.

―Espero que sí, ―bromeó. Abrí los ojos y le saqué la lengua, y él bajó la cabeza y atrapó mi boca con la suya. Solté una risita por lo ridículo del beso, todo raro y con mucha lengua. Salió de mí y se levantó de la cama, tirando de mí con él hacia la ducha.

―Vamos, chica amante.

* . *

Como nos habíamos ido a la cama tan pronto el día anterior, por la mañana estábamos levantados y listos a una hora decente.

Nos vestimos rápidamente y nos reunimos con Riley, Vicky, Alice y Jasper en el comedor. La comida era mucho más de lo que había esperado -rica, deliciosa y fresca.

Como había sospechado, los otros también se habían ido pronto a la cama, aunque dudaba que solo hubieran dormido. Aquél tenía que ser uno de los lugares más relajantes y románticos en los que había estado. Incluso Alice y Jasper parecían tener las manos un poco largas.

Después, nos dirigimos al resort Heavenly Ski para subir en los telesillas y probar las bajadas.

Todavía no estaba muy estable en mis esquís y me caí un montón, pero estaba mejorando. Edward era paciente, tragándose la risa y ayudándome rápidamente a levantarme una y otra vez.

Tras un par de horas, comimos en un restaurante cercano. Alice y yo instamos a los demás a adelantarse mientras nosotras hacíamos otra cosa un rato. Como yo, ella era nueva con el deporte de invierno y estaba tan lista para relajarse como yo.

―Solo llama o envía un mensaje si queréis que vayamos a buscaros, ―dijo Edward, dándose una palmadita en el bolsillo, dónde estaba guardado su teléfono

―Lo haré. Ve. Diviértete, ―dije, ahuyentándole.

Alice se volvió hacia mí. ―Y...

Rodé los ojos, sonriendo. ―No puedes esperar, ¿eh?

―Psss, de ninguna manera. Suéltalo.

―Se lo dije. Y... él siente lo mismo, ―dije en voz baja, rodeando con los dedos helados un humeante latte.

Ella asintió. ―Eso creía.

―No fue como una gran declaración o algo. Edward no es la persona más...

―Empalagosa.

―La persona más empalagosa. ―Sonreí satisfecha―. Pero está bien.

Ella se encogió de hombros. ―Nunca se sabe. Tal vez un día te sorprenda.

―Tal vez. ―Tomé un trago de mi bebida―. De todas formas... gracias por animarme. Tú y Rose. Tenía que dejar de agobiarme.

Alice pasó su cuchara por la cresta de nata que había sobre su chocolate. ―Lo veo un poco de las dos maneras, Bella. Por un lado, Edward no puede leer las mentes, así que no puedes esperar que simplemente... sepa lo que estás pensando. O sintiendo. Pero, por otro lado, mereces a alguien que esté loco por ti. Nunca deberías conformarte. Nunca.

Asentí, sabiendo que lo que decía era cierto.

―La conclusión es que tienes que comunicarte. Y asegurarte de que él también se comunica, de una forma que tú entiendas.

―¿Cuándo te has hecho tan sabia?

Me guiñó un ojo. ―Cosmo.

Solté una risita ahogada, casi escupiendo el café en nuestra mesa.

―¡Bromeo, bromeo! ―Rio fuertemente―. Yo solo... no lo sé. Tiene sentido.

―Siempre has sido intuitiva, ―dije, apretándole la mano―. Gracias.

* . *

Estábamos alto en el aire cuando el sol se puso, subidos en un telesilla de vuelta al resort.

Deliciosamente cansados. Podría vivir así cada día.

Edward golpeó mi rodilla con la suya, apartando mi atención de tanta preciosidad como tenía alrededor.

―Entonces, ¿te gusta?

―¿Bromeas? Me encanta. No quiero marcharme.

―Me preocupaba que fuera demasiado frío para ti, siendo una frágil flor del desierto y eso, ―dijo, con un destello de impertinencia en la mirada.

―Cállate. ―Resoplé, dándole un codazo―. La verdad es que me gusta el frío.

―A mí también.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio un rato, con nuestras piernas colgando y balanceándose.

―Me alegro de que hayas venido conmigo, Bella.

Mi corazón empezó a revolotear. Levanté la mirada hacia él, enamorada de sus mejillas rojas por el viento frío y sus entusiastas ojos verdes. Habían estado escondidos casi todo el día debido a las gafas de sol que los dos habíamos llevado, pero ahora, en el cielo casi nocturno, estaban fijos en mí. Sus ojos eran siempre sorprendentes, como si verlos fuera un premio, algo raro.

―Yo también. Me alegro de que me invitaras.

Se inclinó y me besó suavemente. Me pregunté brevemente cómo sus labios podían mantenerse tan cálidos, incluso en el más frío de los días.

―¿Todavía me tienes miedo? ―La pregunta fue apenas un susurro.

Mis ojos se abrieron -no me había dado cuenta de que los había cerrado- y se quedaron fijos en los suyos. ―No creo...

―¿Confías en mí?

Asentí, agarrando de forma involuntaria su chaqueta en mi puño.

―Tienes que decírmelo... ¿vale? ―Miró mi boca y la besó―. No quiero perderte porque crees que no siento lo suficiente.

Mi estómago se encogió por su admisión.

―Amo la forma en que lo mantienes en el mundo real entre nosotros, ―siguió―. Y sí... te amo.

* * *

Hola!

Seguimos con confesiones y de finde romántico. ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo?

Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

Nos vemos el próximo lunes.

-Bells :)


	14. Escala

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **AIR**

Capitulo catorce – Escala

No habían cambiado muchas cosas entre Edward y yo. En el exterior, claro.

Por dentro, las cosas eran diferentes -todo estaba más centrado. Antes me había sentido feliz solo con pasar el rato con él, viviendo la vida sin pensar demasiado en el futuro. Me refiero a que pensaba en mi futuro en términos de clases y si continuaría o no viviendo en Oakland después de graduarme -ese tipo de cosa-, pero no lo había hecho con Edward.

A lo mejor, había sido una decisión inconsciente no poner perímetros y etiquetas en algo porque tenía miedo de que no fuera a gustarme al final. O tal vez antes no me había preocupado. Por una vez, había seguido la corriente.

En realidad, sin embargo... nada se mantiene igual. Si lo hace, las cosas se estancan y pueden llegar a pudrirse. Si no crecen, se mueren.

Subir mi apuesta con mis sentimientos por Edward había sido como cambiar de piel: un poco sucio y realmente necesario.

Se sentía bien mirar a mi futuro y verle ahí.

* . *

―¿Depresión post-vacacional? ―preguntó Edward, con los ojos brillando como joyas sobre el goloso sundae que se estaba comiendo.

Me encogí de hombros, moviendo mi cuchara alrededor de mi helado. ―Algo así. Me he acostumbrado a dormir y descansar. Ahora tengo... ugh, clases temprano por la mañana.

―¿Por qué no elegiste una más tarde? ¿No había?

―No para esta asignatura. Era ir a las ocho o no ir. Y tengo que cursarla.

―Ah. Que asco.

―Sip. ―Tomé un gran bocado. No tardé mucho en sentir el frío recorrido de algo dulce y pegajoso por mi barbilla, y Edward lo limpió con el dedo y lo succionó.

Mi estómago saltó de la forma que lo hacía cuando él hacía ese tipo de cosas. Cosas íntimas.

Nuestra primera cita. La tortilla.

―Me encanta que hagas cosas como esa, ―dije, usando una servilleta para limpiar lo que él se hubiera dejado.

―¿Sí?

―Sí.

―Que mujer.

Bajé la mirada hacia mi banana split con una amplia sonrisa, asintiendo.

* . *

―Mi madre quiere conocerte.

Acabábamos de cruzar la puerta de su casa, todavía con las chaquetas puestas. Edward estaba mirando el correo, tirando la propaganda a una papelera que tenía junto al perchero.

―Ya lo ha hecho. ―Fruncí el ceño, señalando su mesita baja―. ¿Recuerdas? La pizza...

―Lo sé. Pero le gustaría conocerte de nuevo, ―explicó―. De forma apropiada. A mi padre también.

―¿Quiere conocer a tu padre? ¿Qué, es cómo tú? ¿No se abre?

―Listilla. _Él_ quiere conocerte a _ti_.

―Yo también quiero conocerlos. ¿Tu padre se parece a ti?

―Es psiquiatra.

―Ah. Eso explica mucho.

―Estás muy rebelde desde que hemos vuelto de Tahoe, ¿sabes?

―¿De verdad? ―pregunté, sabiendo que seguramente lo estaba.

Edward gruñó a modo de respuesta, mirándome. El sol de final de la tarde cayó sobre sus ojos, incendiándolos.

―Tú también estás rebelde, ―dije―. A tu manera. Rebeldía silenciosa.

Resopló, quitándose las botas.

Le seguí a la cocina. ―Y, ¿cuándo vamos a ir a su casa? ¿A cenar o algo así?

―Cuando sea. Podemos ir este fin de semana si quieres.

―Vale.

No sabía si aquello era algo grande o no, si significaba algo para él o para sus padres, pero para mí sí importaba. Ahora que tenían permitida la libertad, la escala de mis sentimientos solo se había intensificado. Me pregunté si él se sentiría igual; no podía ser una coincidencia que estuviéramos planeando una cena con sus padres una semana después de confesarnos que nos amábamos.

De repente, el suelo bajo nuestros pies tembló. Los platos y los vasos de la alacena chocaron y una pila de papeles que había en la mesa de la cocina cayó al suelo.

Me quedé helada, con el corazón golpeando en mi pecho, y miré a Edward. Él estaba junto a la nevera, con los ojos fijos en mí. Empeoró un poco y estiré la mano hacia la pared.

Terminó tan rápido como había empezado.

―Whoa, ―susurré. La débil sensación de pánico que me había golpeado empezó a desvanecerse.

Edward cruzó la habitación hasta estar a mi lado, agarrándome por el codo. ―¿Estás bien?

―Sí...

―¿Primer terremoto? ―Su sonrisa era dulce.

Asintiendo, apoyé la cabeza en su pecho. Me encantaba cómo olía -como a madera, pintura y detergente.

Sus manos pasaron por mi pelo, tirando suavemente, y luego me abrazó.

* * *

Os juro que estoy enamoradita de este Edward.

¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

Nos vemos el lunes.

-Bells :)


	15. Minotauro

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **AIR**

Capitulo quince – Minotauro

―Cuando era pequeña quería un caballo alado, ―dije, mirando por la ventanilla mientras subíamos las colinas de Berkeley―. Uno blanco.

―Apuesto a que también querías ser una princesa. ―Edward soltó una risita. Su mano abandonó un momento mi rodilla para poder cambiar de marcha.

―Quería, pero no del tipo que vive en un castillo. No... ya sabes, medieval. ―Cerré los ojos, recordando―. Estaba obsesionada con la mitología griega y romana. Mi padre me dio un libro de historias con unas ilustraciones increíbles cuando estaba aprendiendo a leer-

―¿Mitología griega para un bebé? ¿Qué ha pasado con el Dr. Seuss?

―Calla. ―Reí―. Escucha. Así que, obviamente, él tenía que leermelo, pero después de un tiempo empecé a reconocer las palabras y las historias. Todavía tengo ese libro.

―Así que querías ser una princesa de la antigua Roma o Grecia.

―Básicamente. Todavía me encantan esos vestidos...

―¿Sábanas?

―Deja de fingir que no tienes cultura. He visto los tomos de arquitectura histórica y esa mierda. Sé que estás bien educado.

―Rebelde.

Rodé los ojos y volví a mirar por la ventana, escondiendo mi sonrisa. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, me tomaba el pelo para que no me pusiera nerviosa por ir a conocer a sus padres. Sorprendentemente, no estaba tan ansiosa como creí que iba a estarlo, pero tampoco estaba completamente calmada. Supongo que sentía mariposas y no de las románticas.

―Jugabas con _My Little Pony,_ ¿a que sí?

Volví a mirarle mientras una profunda risa se formaba en mis tripas. ―¿Por qué?

―Tenían pequeños ponis Pegaso...

―¿Cómo es que sabes eso? ―dije con un grito ahogado, partiéndome el culo solo con pensar en Edward jugando con pequeños juguetes de color pastel para chicas.

―Tengo dos hermanas, Bella, ―dijo, suspirando de forma exagerada―. Sígueme.

―Oh, vale. Sí. Tenía a _Windy Wisp_ y a _Crystal Princess_.

―Voy a hacer como si fuera normal que recuerdes esos nombres.

―Lo es.

Edward aparcó de repente en un camino de entrada escondido. ―Bueno, solo para que lo sepas, seré tu minotauro cuando quieras.

―Ewww. ―Solté una risita―. Son asquerosos. ¿Por qué no puedes ser mi dios griego?

―¿Qué, tu Adonis? ―dijo en un arrullo, parando la camioneta.

―Pareces un Adonis, ―admití, sonrojándome mientras me desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

―Bueno, _eso_ sí que es asqueroso. Ese tío era un imbécil, ―bromeó, agarrándome antes de que pudiera bajarme―. Hey.

―¿Qué?

―Ven aquí.

―Tú ven aquí.

Tiró de mí hacia él y me besó bien.

―Minotauro. Esta noche, ―susurró, guiñándome el ojo como un pervertido al soltarme.

Ya, no. No iba a pasar.

* . *

La casa de los Cullen era increíble; construida justo en la ladera de la montaña, tenía vistas de los puentes en la distancia. Estaba dividida en niveles, espaciosa y abierta con montones de ventanas y lámparas de techo. Había plantas por todas partes y mucha madera.

―Este es el aspecto que quiero que tenga mi casa, ―dijo Edward cuando abrió la puerta y entramos.

Me pareció un poco raro que no llamase al timbre y esperase a que alguien abriese la puerta, pero da igual. Pensándolo bien, Esme Cullen también había entrado en la casa de Edward sin llamar aquella vez. Debía de ser una tradición familiar.

―Mamá, ―llamó Edward, señalándome que le siguiera.

―Aquí, ―contestó ella.

Seguimos el olor de algo que me hizo la boca agua hasta la cocina, que era, por supuesto, de última generación y preciosa.

―Hola, cariño, ―dijo ella, poniéndose de puntillas para poder besar a Edward―. Hola, Bella. Me alegro mucho de que hayas podido venir.

―Claro. Yo estoy... estoy realmente contenta porque me hayáis invitado. Gracias.

Ella sonrió, moviendo una mano. ―Llevamos una eternidad diciéndole a Edward que te traiga.

Le eché una mirada inquisitiva. Él solo sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. ―¿Ya ha llegado papá a casa?

―Está de camino. Le he pedido que traiga otra botella de vino. Te gusta el tinto, ¿verdad, Bella?

―Claro.

―Prefiere el blanco, ―dijo Edward, apoyándose contra la encimera.

―No, está bien, ―protesté, un poco avergonzada. Esme parecía muy dulce y no quería que pensara que era quisquillosa.

Esme sacó una botella de blanco de lo que me pareció un enfriador de botellas. ―Está bien. A mí también me gusta el blanco.

Nos puso una copa a cada una y luego sacó una Pilsner fría de la nevera para Edward, e incluso se la abrió. Me pareció divertido; él no parecía del tipo de los que necesitan que los mimen pero, pensando en mi propia madre, eso no evitaba que una madre lo hiciera.

―Gracias mamá.

―De nada. Escucha, la cena va a tardar por lo menos otros quince minutos. ¿Por qué no le enseñas esto a Bella?

―¿Por qué no me habías dicho que quería que viniese? ―pregunté cuando estuvimos en la otra habitación.

―¿Qué?

―¿Qué hace tiempo que querían que viniera?

―No quería asustarte, ―dijo, dándole un trago a su cerveza.

Fruncí el ceño. ―Creí que normalmente eran los chicos los que temían conocer a los padres.

―Mi padre es como un dolor. Estaremos aquí toda la noche escuchándole hablar sin parar y dar lecciones con arrogancia.

―Um... vale. Creí que era psiquiatra.

Se encogió de hombros. ―Lo es. A eso se dedica... a discutir, diseccionar, preguntar, responder... cuando se entere de que vas a Berkeley, igual que él, te caerá un sermón.

―Bueno, ten cuidado a ver si me voy a entusiasmar, ―dije, haciendo una mueca.

―Lo hace con buena intención. Solo te estoy advirtiendo; puede que se enrolle un poco y además sea pretencioso.

Todo lo que Edward no era. Dudaba que aquello fuese una coincidencia.

―¿Te llevas bien con tu padre?

―En realidad sí. Pero no lo he hecho siempre. Normalmente mi madre y Riley tenían que mediar.

Me mantuve en silencio, esperando a que continuase.

Me llevó con él, señalando con la cabeza la sala de estar y luego el comedor mientras caminábamos.

―No me opongo a alimentar la mente, pero él es un snob académico. Se acaba haciendo pesado. Mi madre está igual de educada que él, pero no siente la necesitad de demostrarlo a cada oportunidad que tiene.

―Me gusta tu madre, ―dije, acercándome a mirar por una de las ventanas del estudio en el que habíamos entrado.

―A ella también le gustas.

―¿Sí? ―pregunté, un poco aliviada―. Me alegro.

Él asintió.

―Así que...

―Mi padre no está tan mal. Solo recuerda si empieza a tantearte que lo hace con todo el mundo.

Caminamos por el pasillo a otra habitación.

―Esta era mi habitación, hace muchas lunas.

Ahora parecía una habitación de invitados, bonita pero genérica.

―Mi padre quería que fuera un médico de la cabeza, que siguiera sus pasos y eso.

Me encogí de hombros. ―Es bastante común.

―Sí que lo es.

Nos mantuvimos un rato en silencio. Yo cotilleé, mirando una pintura que había en la pared sobre la cama.

―Me alegro de que me hayas traído.

―Yo también. ―Su mano rozó mi brazo, de forma breve y deliberada―. Tenías que conocerlos en algún momento.

Asentí, mirando por una de las ventanas e imaginando a un Edward adolescente que llegaba tarde a casa y daba fiestas cuando sus padres estaban fuera.

Se escuchó un golpe seco en la distancia; la puerta principal. Su padre había llegado.

―Vamos, te presentaré, ―dijo Edward, cogiéndome la mano.

Me pregunté ausentemente si lo hacía por su bien o por el mío.

* * *

Levantad la mano todas las que queráis que Edward se ponga en plan minotauro...

Como diría Katniss: ¡Me ofrezco voluntaria!

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

Entramos ya en la recta final con esta historia, solo quedan cinco capítulos más.

El viernes me voy de vacaciones, así que no sé si el próximo lunes podré actualizar (ayer se me olvidó que era lunes). Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada.

-Bells :)


	16. Psíquica

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **AIR**

Capitulo dieciséis – Psíquica

―Por fin. La escurridiza Bella. ―Carlisle Cullen dejó la bolsa del supermercado y tomó la mano que le ofrecía entre las dos suyas―. Me alegro de conocerte por fin, querida. Soy Carlisle.

―Hola, Carlisle, ―dije, asegurándome de mantener el contacto visual. Era un hombre guapo, aunque creía que Edward se parecía más a su madre―. Gracias por invitarme.

―La he dicho que nos moríamos por conocerla, ―dijo Esme, uniéndose a nosotros en el vestíbulo―. Vamos, estoy poniendo la mesa.

Edward cogió la bolsa de la compra y entramos en el comedor.

―¿Puedo ayudarte a traer algo? ―le pregunté a Esme, queriendo sentirme útil.

―No, cariño, todo está bien. Tú relájate, Carlisle puede ayudar.

Asentí, sonriéndole. El comedor no tenía mucho mobiliario, el punto más destacado era la enorme ventana con vistas al desfiladero y a San Francisco al otro lado de la Bahía. Me recordó a la vista desde Grizzly Peak.

Esme y Carlisle trajeron lasaña, ensalada, pan y vino. Edward ya me había hablado de lo bien que cocinaba su madre -no podía esperar para empezar a comer.

―Supongo que te gusta la comida italiana, Bella, ―dijo Carlisle, guiñándome un ojo.

Casi pude sentir a Edward rodando los ojos. ―Mira que eres cursi, papá.

―¿Qué? Tiene un nombre italiano.

―Sí, acaba de bajar del barco, ―dijo Edward sarcásticamente.

Le pellizqué el muslo, echándole una mirada. ―En realidad, Sr. Cullen-

―Carlisle.

―Oh, está bien, Carlisle. Mis abuelos maternos son de Sicilia así que... tienes razón. Me llamo como mi abuela.

―Maravilloso, ―se jactó Carlisle, poniéndome una copa de vino―. Yo me llamo como mi padre. Habríamos llamado a Edward igual que yo, pero Esme se negó completamente.

Esme resopló, pasándole a Edward el gran bol de ensalada. ―Quería que mis hijos tuvieran su propia identidad, gracias.

―Yo tengo mi propia identidad, ―protestó Carlisle.

―Sé que sí, ―le tranquilizó ella.

Me tragué una risa. Edward había hecho parecer a su padre un idiota pomposo, pero hasta el momento parecía bastante relajado. Y su relación con Esme era absolutamente increíble. Eran tan... íntimos. Mis padres eran afectuosos a su manera, supongo, pero no se parecía en nada a aquello.

Tras disfrutar un rato de nuestra comida y tener una agradable conversación, Carlisle se puso otra copa de vino y se aclaró la garganta.

―Así que, Bella. ¿Cómo es Berkeley estos días? He oído que vas a licenciarte en Literatura americana.

―Um... bueno, no sé. No he terminado de decidirme... sé que suena a cliché...

―Bueno, nadie se ha decidido a tu edad. ―Cortó un trozo de pan y se lo metió en la boca―. Pero, ¿en qué dirección crees que terminarás yendo? Estoy seguro de que tienes alguna inclinación...

―Está dando clases de literatura, papá. ¿Quién sabe qué estará haciendo en dos o tres años? Yo no lo sabía a esa edad. ―Edward suspiró, inclinándose hacia atrás en su silla.

―No, no lo sabías. Pero no todo el mundo es como tú.

―Tienes razón, a lo mejor Bella es psíquica, ―bromeó Edward, y me alivió escuchar la nota juguetona de su voz.

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo arrepentido. ―¿Bella?

―No, Edward tiene razón, ―dije rápidamente―. La verdad es que todavía no estoy segura de nada. Por el momento, parece que van a ser muchas clases de literatura y muchas clases generales. Empezaré a reducir opciones el año que viene.

―¿Qué profesiones te interesan?

 _Oh Señor_. Podía ver ya a qué se refería Edward. Nunca me había sentido cómoda siendo el centro de atención. Conocer gente nueva era bastante incómodo, pero me las arreglaba; llevaba un tiempo acostumbrarse a tener conversaciones con esa gente, pero me las arreglaba. Sin embargo, ¿tener que responder un montón de preguntas? Ugh. Anhelé contar con el sarcasmo de Rose o con la capacidad natural para hablar de Alice.

―Yo... ¿dar clase? De todas formas dicen que es para lo único que valen los títulos de Inglés, ―bromeé de forma lamentable, mirando a Edward.

Él me apretó el muslo, con los ojos fijos en su padre.

―Enseñar no tiene nada de malo. Escucha, soy buen amigo de muchos de los profesores al igual que de miembros del Consejo de Administración. Puedo recomendarte si estás interesada en convertirte en asistente en algún momento.

―Gracias, ―dije―. Puede que te tome la palabra.

―Nunca es demasiado pronto...

―Carlisle, ―Esme rio suavemente―, ¿vas a dejar tranquila a la pobre chica? No va a volver si sigues así.

―¿Qué? ―Levantó las manos de forma inocente―. Solo estoy dándole opciones.

Esme asintió. ―Lo sé, pero relájate.

Carlisle movió la mano. ―Bien, bien.

La conversación pasó a la consulta de Carlisle y luego evolucionó a un caso médico en el que había estado trabajando con varios colegas. Era más agradable de lo que había anticipado -había estado lista para maldad y condescendencia debido a la advertencia de Edward-, pero tenía que admitir que era todo palabrería.

Siempre me había sentido muy confiada de mi vocabulario, pero entre los términos médicos de Carlisle y lo fluido que era con todo lo demás bajo el sol, me sentía un poco inadecuada. Debió de ser interesante, por decirlo de alguna manera, crecer en aquella casa. De niños habrían estado realmente estimulados intelectualmente o se les habría dado muy bien desconectar.

Esme, sin embargo, mantuvo los ojos en su esposo todo el tiempo. Incluso cuando Edward y yo nos distrajimos, ella siguió. No era de extrañar que se llevaran bien; ella escuchaba sus divagaciones y él hacía lo que ella le pedía.

Después de cannoli y café, Edward y yo nos despedimos, prometiendo volver pronto.

―Así que, ¿qué piensas? ―preguntó él mientras bajábamos por las oscuras curvas de la carretera.

―Son agradables, Edward. Habías hecho a tu padre parecer un ogro.

―Era un ogro cuando yo era pequeño. Se ha suavizado mucho.

―¿Te has suavizado tú?

―Puede. ―Se pasó la mano por la cara―. Como he dicho, había muchas peleas en esa casa. Sin embargo, creo que por fin ha entendido que soy bueno en lo que he elegido.

―Eres increíble en ello.

Él rio suavemente. ―Sí, bueno, ¿ya puedes ver por qué era difícil para alguien como él aceptar que su hijo se dedicaba a algo tan mundano como la construcción?

Me estremecí por el ligero veneno que tiñó sus palabras. ―Sí, puedo verlo.

―Pero da igual, ―dijo Edward―. Seguramente parezco un gilipollas resentido.

―No, solo parece que te hizo daño, ―dije con cautela.

―Hmm.

Nos quedamos en silencio después de eso. Finalmente, llegamos a terreno liso, con las colinas detrás de nosotros y las farolas delante.

Quise cogerle la mano, pero se me ocurrió que tal vez necesitaba algo de tiempo para pensar.

―¿Te dejo en casa?

―¿Vas a entrar?

Él apenas vaciló, dando golpecitos en el volante con los dedos. ―Vale.

En el portal de mi edificio, me resguardó del viento frío, con sus rugosos dedos suaves en mi nuca.

―Gracias, ―susurró de repente mientras yo giraba la llave, haciéndome sentir la calidez de su aliento en mi oreja.

―De nada, ―dije, comprendiéndole.

Tiré de él hacia el interior y le besé de la forma en que me gustaba hacerlo, de la forma en que pensaba en hacerlo cada vez que estábamos separados.

* * *

¡Hola!

Al final la cena no ha ido tan mal como la ponía Edward, ¿no?

Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

-Bells :)


	17. Proyección

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **AIR**

Capitulo diecisiete – Proyección

Edward puso en el suelo un cubo de pintura, una bandeja en la que echarla, y un rodillo.

―Así que, ¿solo estas dos paredes?

―Sí. ―Asintió, pasando el pulgar por una mancha invisible―. Estas dos. Las otras dos van a ser de un tono verde algo diferente, muy pálido.

―Nunca antes he hecho esto, ―advertí, mirándole vaciar la pintura en la bandeja. Cogí rápidamente mi rodillo y lo hundí en ella.

―Estará bien, no puedes fastidiarlo, ―me aseguró―. Podemos pintar sobre cualquier error.

―Vale. ―Respiré profundamente y pinté mi primera línea de color en la pared blanca.

Edward caminó lentamente de espaldas, deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta. ―Ahora está en tus manos, ―dijo, sonriendo.

Edward finalmente había empezado a construir la casa con la que había estado soñando. Durante años, había coleccionado fotos y planos, había creado su ideal de la perfecta residencia. Cuando nos conocimos, esos planos habían sido rollos adorados que descansaban en la mesita de café, algo que sacar para admirar.

Un sueño, un esperanzado "algún día".

Para sorpresa de todos, cuando su abuelo murió, le dejó a Edward la mayor parte de su finca. Carlisle Cullen I había sido un anciano rebelde y obstinado, conocido por su terca independencia. Sabía que Edward se llevaba realmente bien con él -eran muy cercanos-, pero no me había dado cuenta de cuánto hasta una charla inesperada una noche con Kate, la hermana de Edward. Dijo que el abuelo siempre había estado especialmente orgulloso de Edward por forjarse su propio camino, y por buscar una forma de vida que le hiciera feliz a él y no solo a su familia.

Si el padre de Edward estaba mosqueado por el testamento del anciano, no lo mostró.

Así que la casa se convirtió en una realidad. Edward contrató la ayuda de varios contratistas y constructores locales que conocía y, en el curso de varios meses, levantó su casa. Aunque el bricolaje no era mi fuerte, yo estaba allí tanto como era posible para ayudar.

De ahí el proyecto de pintura de aquel día.

Trabajé durante horas, moviendo los brazos hasta que los tuve doloridos. Honestamente, estaba deseando llegar a los detalles, como pintar los rodapies. Había ayudado a Edward a elegir los colores para las pocas habitaciones que había decidido pintar; la mayoría eran blancas con mucha madera y cristal, pero un par de ellas -como los dormitorios- requerían algo más.

No había conocido al hombre, pero de repente deseé que el anciano Carlisle Cullen pudiera haber visto cómo su nieto elegía gastar el dinero. Habría estado muy orgulloso.

* . *

Edward ya estaba dormido cuando salí de la ducha, tarde por la noche.

Habíamos pasado el día en la casa nueva, yo pintando y él haciendo... todo lo demás. Aquello era diferente para él, me explicó mientras comíamos un sándwich a mediodía.

―Normalmente me dan un trabajo y yo simplemente lo hago. Mis chicos y yo nos movemos en unos límites muy específicos. Los dueños saben exactamente lo que quieren y, aparte de un par de sugerencias que hacemos, eso es lo que obtienen.

―Pero esto es tuyo.

―Cierto. Yo... llevo años visualizando esto y, ahora que estoy viendo el resultado, es abrumador. Solo quiero...

―Modificar tus planes. ―Miré la encimera de caoba que él llevaba un par de días tallando. El original había sido muy básico, clásico pero simple. Lo que teníamos en ese momento era una obra de arte.

Sonrió satisfecho. ―Sí.

Generalmente, Edward no era tan emotivo; no llevaba sus emociones en su cara o su corazón o su manga. Pero, a veces, como antes, podía ver pistas de lo que le entusiasmaba -y eso me entusiasmaba a mí. Le miré en ese momento, completamente quieto excepto por la subida y bajada de su pecho que provocaba su respiración.

Bostezando, me eché crema hidratante para que luego no me picara la piel y me puse el pijama. No solíamos estar en la cama a las diez, pero había sido un día largo. Uno bueno.

* . *

―Bella.

Frunciendo el ceño, me di la vuelta, apartándome de la voz de Edward.

Sí, le amaba. También amaba dormir.

―Sé que estás despierta. Vamos. ―Me dio un golpecito con el dedo en el costado.

Me aparté. Las camas tamaño _king_ de California eran las mejores: era imposible caerse de una.

De repente le tuve encima, enjaulándome con los brazos y las piernas.

Con un chillido, extendí los brazos, manteniéndole a distancia. ―¡Vale, vale, estoy despierta! ¿Qué?

Sonrió ampliamente. Su pelo revuelto y sus brillantes ojos le hicieron parecer realmente joven. ―Hora de trabajar. Te traeré el desayuno.

―¿Denny's?

Arrugó la cara, bajándola para besarme. ―Vale. Aunque conozco lugares mucho mejores.

―Snob gastronómico, ―murmuré, girando la cara―. Nada de besos antes de que me lave los dientes.

Se levantó, dándome la vuelta para poder darme una palmada en el trasero. ―Date prisa.

Mi di una ducha rápida, consciente de que Edward estaba ansioso por volver a la casa nueva, y me vestí. Comimos en Denny's y luego subimos la colina para empezar nuestro día. Tenía que admitir que podía ver el atractivo del proceso; había algo profundamente satisfactorio en construir, en ver el vacío convertirse en lleno y el caos en orden.

La proyección original para completar la casa de Edward había sido de cinco meses, más o menos. Había otros factores influyentes como el clima, los costes inesperados y el tiempo de los chicos -obviamente, Edward pagaba a Emmett y los otros, pero todos tenían trabajos a tiempo completo que tenían prioridad.

Aun así, era obvio que aquél era un trabajo de amor y a Edward no le importaba tomarse su tiempo.

Me quedé un momento en el umbral de la puerta, mirándole. Estaba perdido en su mundo de nuevo, concentrado en el diseño que estaba tallando en lo que sería la encimera de la cocina. Me encantaba verle así.

En realidad, me hacía desearle.

Sin embargo, me rechazaría. Tenía las manos sucias y seguramente llenas de astillas, y estaba demasiado concentrado en la tarea que tenía entre manos. Al haber hablado con mi madre sobre Edward, entendía aquello en los hombres; ella había reído y me recordó cómo se ponía mi padre cuando veía un partido o estaba muy metido en un caso en el trabajo.

―Solo se centran en una cosa a la vez, cariño. Cuando es el trabajo, es el trabajo; pero cuando eres tú... no podrías escapar aunque lo intentaras.

Yo había reído y cambiado de tema, no queriendo visualizar a mi madre "intentando escapar de ello". Aunque... me encantaba que mis padres estuvieran tan juntos-juntos. Si Edward y yo durábamos, y esperaba que así fuera, los dos teníamos muy buenos ejemplos de relaciones sanas en los que fijarnos.

Un momento después, Edward levantó la mirada, soltando su cuchillo de tallar y chascándose los nudillos.

―Hey.

―Hey, ―dije, cruzando la habitación para sentarme a su lado.

―¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

―Un rato, ―dije, pasando el dedo sobre el diseño de la madera―. No quería interrumpirte.

Él asintió, levantándose y levantándome con él.

―Creo... ―Hizo una pausa, agarrándome a distancia y luego acercándome a él. Cerré los ojos e inhalé su olor, esperando a que continuase y sabiendo que lo haría.

Me maravillé por cómo los olores a viruta de madera y barniz se habían convertido en mis favoritos.

―¿Cuándo termina tu contrato de alquiler? ―preguntó.

―En mayo.

―Y... ¿vas a quedarte? ¿Allí?

Levanté la mirada a él. ―Eso creo...

Nos quedamos en silencio. Me llevó hasta la ventana, dónde el alfeizar todavía no estaba bien lijado. Los árboles del exterior se movían con la brisa.

―Me encantaría tenerte aquí.

Me llevó un momento oír lo que había dicho, y luego otro absorberlo.

Pasó una mano por mi pelo y luego me soltó.

Me di la vuelta, viéndolos a él y a la casa de forma diferente.

Su cara normalmente era la misma, la tranquila expresión de aceptación que había llegado a conocer -había llegado incluso a amarla, sabiendo que se le daba perfectamente mantener su protección y privacidad. Sus ojos, sin embargo... esos le delataban. Me preguntaba si lo sabría.

Jugaba mucho al póquer, y ganaba muchas veces. Obviamente, era bueno en no mostrar expresión.

Pero los chicos con los que jugaba no le conocían como yo, no hablaban con él de las cosas que yo lo hacía.

No sabían, tal vez, que sus ojos se arrugaban un poco en las esquinas o cómo se movían de un lado a otro de los míos.

―Puedo vernos aquí, ―añadió―. Juntos.

Lentamente, asentí. ―Yo... debería hablar con Alice y Rose. Dejárselo saber.

Una pequeña sonrisa.

―Y seguramente con mis padres. A mi padre no va a gustarle la idea de que conviva con mi novio. ―Sonreí, pasando las puntas de los dedos bajo el borde de su camiseta, sintiendo su piel.

Él se acercó más, apoyando los brazos en el marco vacío de la ventana, enjaulándome. ―¿Cuándo lo sabrás seguro?

―Ya lo sé seguro.

La forma en que sonrió, cómo me sentí... supe que había tomado la decisión correcta.

* * *

Vaya, no sé en qué día vivo. La verdad es que ayer no me di cuenta de que era lunes.

En fin... este capítulo me encanta también. ¿Qué os ha parecido?

Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

Estamos en la recta final ya. Solo quedan tres capítulos.

Nos vemos el lunes!

-Bells :)


	18. Información

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **AIR**

Capitulo dieciocho – Información

La cabina de la camioneta parecía demasiado vacía.

Bella estaba en clase. Me había acostumbrado a que estuviera sentada a mi lado, mirando en silencio el paisaje pasar mientras subíamos las colinas hasta el lugar de la construcción. Mi casa no estaba en una zona tan prestigiosa como la de mis padres, pero era un vecindario hermoso. Árboles, sombra, sol.

Así que, en lugar de su silenciosa sonrisa y las pensativas miradas, solo tenía silencio y pensamientos. Los chicos ya estaban en la casa, trabajando. Aparqué detrás de Emmett y salí de un salto, cogiendo la bolsa de donuts y muffins que había comprado de camino.

―¿Cómo le va, jefe?

Rodé los ojos en dirección a Mike y le lancé la bolsa. ―Desayuna.

―Gracias, tío... ―Su voz se fue desvaneciendo mientras dejaba la habitación, mirando a las pequeñas cosas, los detalles. Casi habíamos acabado; cuando Bella terminara el curso en verano, seguramente podríamos mudarnos.

Entré en la cocina. Emmett estaba allí, terminando de instalar las puertas en las alacenas. ―Hey.

―Hey, Edward. ―Miró brevemente sobre su hombro y asintió antes de volver a su tarea―. Casi hemos acabado aquí.

―Sí, ya lo veo. Tiene buen aspecto.

―La encimera está genial. Aunque me alegro de que la hayas puesto en la otra habitación. Está bien... no debería estar escondida aquí, ―comentó Emmett, sacudiéndose las manos mientras se enderezaba.

―A mí también me lo pareció, ―dije. La encimera en la que tanto había trabajado grabando diseños y barnizándola era uno de los artículos que estarían en lo que sería la sala de televisión. Era una habitación realmente espaciosa y quería tener un bar de obra, algo para acompañar al entretenimiento. Al final, había decidido instalar una encimera normal de granito en la cocina.

Le observé durante otro momento, viéndole apretar tornillos y probar cómo se abrían y cerraban las puertas.

―Está bien, estaré fuera.

―Vale, ―dijo.

* . *

Bella me siguió al interior de la casa. Estaba en silencio, hacía horas que todos se habían ido.

Últimamente parecía que pasábamos más tiempo allí que en mi otra casa, aunque la otra todavía tenía todas las comodidades de un verdadero hogar.

―Wow, ―susurró, dejando su bolsa junto a la puerta―. Cada vez que vengo hay algo diferente. ¿Ya habéis acabado? Parece terminada.

―No, pero casi. Hoy he terminado las ventanas.

Ella asintió, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos traseros mientras paseaba por el lugar.

Recordé la vez que nos conocimos. Ella había llevado maquillaje e iba bien vestida; nada exagerado o de fulana, simplemente sexy. Me había sentido atraído por ella al instante.

Al mirarla en ese momento, me di cuenta de que me sentía incluso más atraído por ella con la cara lavada, una coleta y una sudadera. Había estado enamorado antes de Bella, pero nunca tanto como lo estaba _de_ Bella. Ella hablaba mi idioma y yo hablaba el suyo.

El sol se estaba poniendo, llenando la casa de una luz roja y dorada. El electricista ya había pasado por allí y había empezado con la instalación, pero pasaría otro par de días hasta que tuviéramos electricidad.

―Ven aquí, ―dije, cogiéndole la mano. Entramos en mi habitación vacía... nuestra habitación vacía... dónde había una manta en el suelo.

Levantó la mirada hacia mí, con las mejillas ligeramente rojas. ―¿Qué es esto?

Sonreí y me senté para desabrocharme las botas.

Ella se sentó en la manta, se sacó las zapatillas empujándolas con los pies, y se tumbó.

―Me encanta que hagas cosas como esta, ―comentó.

―Lo sé, ―dije, uniéndome a ella―. Hoy... te he echado de menos.

―¿De verdad? ―Su susurro fue acompañado de una sonrisa.

―Sí.

Final de primavera, y el día había sido soleado y fresco. Sin embargo, las noches siempre eran frías. Me quité la chaqueta y la camisa, y ella se quitó el jersey y la camisa, y nos encontramos en el medio -su suave pecho contra el mío.

Me incliné y la besé, tocando con el pulgar el punto en que su pulso latía en su cuello. ―Te amo, Bella.

―Yo también te amo, ―suspiró, entrelazando las manos detrás de mi cabeza. Sus dedos me hicieron cosquillas en el pelo.

Apartándome un poco, la miré: sus cálidos ojos marrones ardían dorados por el sol que se filtraba entre los árboles hasta nuestra ventana; sus labios, un poco abiertos; las pendientes y curvas de sus pechos, todavía encerrados en su sujetador y moviéndose con su respiración. No hacía falta que dijera las palabras; la información era precisa, obvia.

Sabía que me amaba.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó, sonriendo un poco.

Sacudí la cabeza y bajé la mano para tirar de la cremallera de sus vaqueros. ―Solo me daba cuenta de algunas cosas.

Su voz tomó un tono soñador. ―¿Qué tipo de cosas? ―Levantó las caderas para que pudiera bajarle los pantalones.

―La forma en que me amas, está escrito en todo tu cuerpo. Hace que te ame más.

Rodó hasta quedar boca arriba y se arqueó, deslizando las manos hacia atrás para desabrocharse el sujetador. ―No dejas de sorprenderme.

Los dos estábamos ya desnudos. Me tumbé a su lado y moví mi mano por su piel, bajando por su muslo y luego subiendo, deslizando la mano entre sus piernas. ―¿Buenas sorpresas?

―Sí.

De repente, se puso de rodillas y bajó con languidez por mi cuerpo, arrastrando su pelo por mi pecho y mi estómago. Me tomó en su boca y enredé los dedos en su pelo, con cuidado de no guiarla -quería que lo hiciera como quisiera.

Pronto, el calor de su boca y el roce de su lengua, la succión y los sonidos y suspiros me llevaron a un punto de no retorno.

―Voy a correrme, Bella, ―me oí gemir, aproximándome a toda velocidad hacia el orgasmo.

Ella se apartó lo suficiente para decirme que lo sabía y luego continuó hasta que me corrí en su boca.

Se fue al baño mientras yo me recuperaba, con una mano sobre la cara como si eso pudiera protegerme del brillo de todas las buenas sensaciones, de todo lo que era bueno.

La sentí a mi lado entonces y, antes de que pudiera hablar, la besé con fuerza e introduje los dedos dónde ella ya estaba húmeda y ya era mía.

* * *

Esta vez me he acordado del día, jejeje.

Ayyyy, solo nos quedan dos capítulos.

¿Qué os ha parecido este? Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

¡Hasta el lunes!

-Bells :)


	19. Madera

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **AIR**

Capitulo diecinueve – Madera

Me puse de pie, sacudiéndome las manos. Esa era la última caja. Todo lo demás estaba en la casa nueva o en la camioneta, listo para llevarlo.

Alice remoloneaba en el umbral de la puerta, con un vaso de zumo en su mano. Ninguna había estado tan emocional como había esperado, seguramente porque sabíamos que seguiríamos viéndonos todo el tiempo. Ya no viviría con ella y Rose -ellas iban a mudarse a otro sitio a final de mes- pero seguiríamos yendo a clase juntas. Además, le había conseguido un trabajo a Alice en _Whole Foods_ e iba a empezar la semana siguiente.

―¿Estás lista?

Asentí, echándole una última mirada a mi habitación. Todos mis póster habían desaparecido y había hecho todo lo que había podido por tapar las paredes, sintiéndome un poco culpable porque mi gusto por decorar las hubieran dejado marcadas. Había sido bastante quisquillosa con los póster y fotos que me llevaba conmigo y los que eran para tirar. Luego estaba lo que me quedaba por razones sentimentales, pero que no iba a poner por respeto a Edward. Él había dicho que no le importaba, pero a mí sí; quería que nuestra nueva casa fuera nuestra nueva casa, no la nueva casa de Bella.

Cogí la caja y la saqué a la camioneta, dónde Edward y Emmett lo estaban colocando todo para asegurarse de que todo cabía.

―Una más, ―dije, apoyando la caja en el borde de la compuerta.

Edward miró sobre su hombro. ―Déjala ahí, ahora la cojo.

―Vale. ―Volví dentro y cogí una botella de agua de la nevera antes de abrazar a Alice―. Volveré mañana para aspirar y eso, ¿vale?

Ella movió una mano. ―No te preocupes. Tú haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Asentí, suspirando. Aquel apartamento había sido el lugar en que habíamos pasado grandes momentos, tenía muchos recuerdos de conversaciones, noches de películas y cenas juntas. Lo iba a echar de menos.

Sorprendentemente, Rose fue la que estuvo un poco triste. Ella estaba en el trabajo y se había despedido temprano por la mañana antes de ir al restaurante. Le echó la culpa al síndrome premenstrual, pero sospechaba que su corazón era más blando de lo que la gustaba admitir.

Edward apareció en la puerta principal, pasándose el brazo por la cara. ―¿Estás lista para irnos?

Su camiseta estaba toda sucia y sus vaqueros estaban viejos y, honestamente, lo único que quería era arrastrarle a nuestro nuevo baño en nuestra nueva casa y lavarnos a la antigua usanza. Me encantaba verle sucio. Tendría que decírselo.

Decidí hacerlo, más tarde.

―Sí, estoy lista. ―Me bebí rápidamente el agua y tiré la botella, y luego le di a Alice un último abrazo―. Fiesta de inauguración en cuanto estemos instalados, ―susurré.

Edward era tan privado... no le gustaba mucho la idea de una fiesta de inauguración, pero yo quería una. Nada grande ni elegante, solo una reunión íntima con nuestros amigos más cercanos.

―Vale, ―contestó Alice en un susurro, sonriendo con complicidad―. Llámame.

Me senté entre Emmett y Edward en la cabina de la camioneta. Estaban cansados. Edward parecía especialmente agotado.

―¿Estás bien?

Él asintió, pasándose la mano por el pelo. ―Hambriento.

―Yo también. ¿Genova's?

―Demonios, sí, ―dijo, con la chispa volviéndole con la mención de la comida.

* . *

―¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos besamos? ―le pregunté.

Estábamos en la bañera. Le estaba lavando el pelo.

―Sip.

―¿Qué pensaste de mí?

―No sé si estaba pensando mucho...

Le tiré de la oreja y él se encogió, girándose para sonreírme ampliamente.

―Sé lo que yo pensaba, ―dije, cogiendo agua entre las manos para quitarle el champú del pelo.

―¿Qué?

―Me sentía muy atraída por ti. Me ponías nerviosa.

―¿Por qué?

―Simplemente lo hacías. Parecías tener mucha más experiencia... y eras muy sexy.

―Hm.

Le di un golpecito con el codo y terminé de lavarme el pelo. ―Voy a necesitar la ducha en un minuto. No puedo aclararme el pelo así.

―Vale.

Me levanté e intercambié el sitio con él, acercándome a través del agua hasta dónde estaba el grifo.

El agua estaba tan bien. Edward había instalado una ducha realmente potente, una que podíamos ajustar a lo que quisiéramos.

Le sentí delante de mí, cerca. Mis ojos se abrieron.

Él bajo la mirada a la mía, con el agua cayendo por su cara y de sus pestañas.

―Me gustas en la ducha, ―dije.

Él sonrió.

―Pero lo que de verdad me gusta es cuando estás sucio.

―¿Sí?

―Mhm. Cuando has estado todo el día trabajando y todavía llevas la ropa del trabajo. Me hace desearte.

―Suena muy a novela romántica.

―¿Qué sabes tú de novelas románticas? ―Reí, dándome la vuelta para apagar el agua.

Me agarró cuando volví a girarme y me besó.

Salimos de la ducha y nos secamos, sin quitarnos los ojos de encima. Sonrisas tontas. Él era mucho más abierto, mucho más de lo que lo había sido hacía un año.

¿Solo había pasado un año?

Por un lado, había pasado volando. Pero, por otro, parecía que nos conocíamos de siempre.

La cama. Adoraba aquella cama. Me encantaba lo alta que era, la madera de cerezo con la que había sido hecha, el diseño del cabecero... Él me había dejado elegir la nueva ropa de cama, pero amaba su cama. Pensé en mi primera noche -y mañana- en aquella cama. Pensé en las cosas que él me había hecho.

Las cosas que me haría. Que yo le haría a él. Con él.

―¿Dónde estás? ―bromeó, metiéndose entre las sábanas conmigo.

―Estoy aquí. Solo pensaba.

Él asintió. Lo entendía. Siempre lo entendía.

Aquella habitación tenía una iluminación preciosa a aquella hora.

―Me encanta hacer el amor durante el día, ―dije, suspirando cuando se deslizó en mi interior.

Él bajó la mirada a mí, con sus bonitos ojos verdes incluso más verdes en la luz del sol. ―Me encanta hacer el amor contigo.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, ahora sí que hemos llegado al final. Este es el penúltimo capítulo.

¿Qué os ha parecido? Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

El lunes subiré el último capítulo y el lunes 2 de octubre subiré el primer capítulo de mi nueva traducción. Se llama "Curtains" y es también de Rochelle Allison.

Os dejo el summary: A veces no importa cuánto ames a alguien, ese amor no es correspondido. O a lo mejor esa persona no puede... en este momento. TH. Rated M. Romance/Angst. Edward/Bella. 25 capítulos.

-Bells :)


	20. Furor

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **AIR**

Capitulo veinte – Furor

 _Futuretake – Sobre un mes o dos después del último capítulo_

Velas y faroles.

Finalmente teníamos electricidad, y Bella quería velas y faroles en la fiesta de inauguración. Lo que no había comprado ella lo había traído mi hermana, ayudando feliz a saturar el lugar con todas las opciones de iluminación decorativas conocidas por el hombre. Las dos corrían a mi alrededor, iluminando cosas con las cerillas de seguridad que habían encontrado en la cocina.

Yo había dejado de fumar -lo había dejado en serio-, así que ya no había ninguno de mis mecheros.

Tampoco es que no sintiera que necesitaba un cigarro en ese momento. No me maravillaba la idea de tener nuestra casa invadida por gente, incluso aunque fuera gente a la que queríamos.

Quería silencio, tal vez una pequeña cena. Tal vez un poco de Bella.

Pero ella quería aquello, así que ahí estábamos.

Ella pasó a mi lado, mirando a su alrededor. ―Creo que ya está.

―Sip. Las tienes todas.

Cortándome con la mirada, suspiró. ―Al menos podrías fingir un poco de entusiasmo.

―¿Fingir? ―bromeé en voz baja―. Debes de confundirme con otra persona.

―Eso debe ser, ―dijo de acuerdo, besándome lo suficiente para que yo empezara a devolverle el beso, aunque un golpecito en la puerta le puso fin―. Gracias, ―susurró, con la palma de su mano apoyada en mi mejilla.

No dijo porqué. No tenía que hacerlo.

* . *

Un par de horas y con varias cervezas encima, estaba bien. Vi como Bella le enseñaba el lugar a la gente, con las mejillas rojas de orgullo. Y felicidad.

Eso me hizo sentir orgulloso. Y feliz.

―El lugar tiene buen aspecto, tío. ―Marcus estaba a mi lado, asintiendo mientras miraba a su alrededor.

―Gracias.

―Ya era hora. ―Tomó un trago de su bebida―. Llevas años hablando de construir.

―Estaba esperando, ―admití―. Al momento correcto.

―Y a la chica correcta, ―dijo, sonriendo satisfecho mientras seguía a Bella con la mirada―. Di las cosas como son.

Le miré mirarla, sabiendo exactamente lo que veía. Él no escondió su aprobación y, aunque yo no podía decir que me gustara, sabía que así eran las cosas.

―Puede, ―dije un momento después.

―Definitivamente. ―Chocó su copa contra mi botella y se fue, directo a otra chica que no conocía.

Bella había querido poner comida para picar, pero yo me había negado a ello. Si íbamos a comer, quería _comer_. En el exterior nos relajábamos al viejo estilo, con una barbacoa y una hoguera de obra con bancos alrededor. Hamburguesas, filetes y brochetas de verduras. Patatas y salmón fresco.

Riley sonrió ampliamente al verme. ―¿Qué hay, hombre de la casa?

Le eché una mirada y le aparté a un lado, cogiendo las pinzas para ver el progreso del filete. A Bella le gustaba el suyo poco hecho y no quería que se cocinara de más.

Riley me quitó las pinzas, poniendo una cara. ―Lo tengo, lo tengo. Relájate. Ve a relacionarte.

―¿Parezco del tipo al que le gusta relacionarse?

―La verdad es que no, pero puedes fingir.

―¿Has estado hablando con Bella?

―¿Sobre qué?

―Da igual. ―Me terminé la cerveza y tiré la botella, planteándome si coger otra. Había una hielera cerca de la hoguera. Carmen y Kate estaban ahí, hablando y quemando nubes de azúcar.

―Disculpen, damas, ―dije, pasando por delante de ellas para llegar hasta la hielera.

―Hola, Edward, ―dijo Carmen, tocándome el brazo, a modo de saludo.

Abrí mi botella. ―Hola. ¿Cómo te va?

―Bien. ―Apartó la nube del fuego, soplando la llama―. Tu casa es increíble. Sabía que eras bueno, pero tengo que decir que estoy impresionada.

―Gracias, ―dije, y lo decía en serio. Tener mi propia casa había sido mi sueño durante años; construirla yo mismo había sido otro―. ¿Te han hecho el tour?

―Nop. ―Sonrió ampliamente, poniéndose de pie―. Deberías darme uno.

Kate me miró a los ojos mientras se ponía de pie. Nunca le había dicho nada del enamoramiento de Carmen, pero ella lo había notado. Lo sabía. Ella conocía a Carmen desde mucho antes que yo. ―¿Has visto a Garrett?

―En la cocina.

―Gracias, ―dijo, abrochándose la chaqueta.

Había llegado más gente y ahora la casa estaba un poco llena. Todo seguía bastante tranquilo, pero mentiría si dijera que no estaba deseando tener la casa vacía más tarde.

Carmen me siguió de una habitación a otra. Ella hizo preguntas sobre cosas banales y, cuando llegamos al dormitorio, se abrió camino al interior. Me detuve en el umbral de la puerta, mirando a mi alrededor mientras accionaba el interruptor. La verdad es que no había planeado enseñar aquella habitación; era algo privado, mío... nuestro. La cama estaba hecha solo porque Bella había insistido en ello -ella siempre hacía la cama.

―Este color es genial, ―dijo Carmen, pasando el dedo por la pared.

Era agradable, un tono muy pálido entre el morado y el gris. ―Lo eligió Bella.

Se giró. ―¿Quién es Bella?

La miré con cautela, preguntándome si me estaba tomando el pelo. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera allí aquella noche y no supiera quién era Bella? Entendía que, a pesar de conocernos desde hacía tiempo, ya no nos movíamos en los mismos círculos; pero, ¿en serio?

―Mi novia.

Sí, la sorpresa de Carmen era imposible fingirla. ―No sabía que salías con alguien, ―dijo, volviendo a la puerta.

―Llevamos un año, ―dije―. Vive aquí.

―No jodas. ―Parecía casi insultada―. No me parecías de ese tipo.

No me molesté en preguntarle a qué se refería. Cerrando la puerta del dormitorio, la llevé de vuelta por el pasillo.

* . *

Kate, Garrett y Riley se quedaron hasta tarde, ayudándonos a limpiar. Cuando la última bolsa de basura estuvo atada y el lavavajillas estuvo encendido, se marcharon, despidiéndose y prometiendo vernos pronto.

Estaba en la ducha cuando sentí movimiento. Sonriendo, esperé a que Bella me tocara. Ella siempre se unía a mí allí.

―Hola.

―Hola. ―Me tocó el pecho y arrastró los dedos por mi estómago.

―¿Te has divertido? ―pregunté, quitándome el agua de los ojos para poder abrirlos.

―Sí. ―Sonrió, mordiéndose el labio―. ¿Y tú?

―Sí. ―Estiré el brazo, acercándola a mí para poder besarla.

Y para poder sentirla contra mí.

* . *

 **Bella**

Estaba agotada. Bostezaba. No podía esperar a meterme en la cama, acurrucarme y dormir. También era la mejor de las camas.

Pero había estado echándole miradas a Edward toda la noche, viéndole entrar y salir de la casa, estoico, siempre con una botella de cerveza en la mano. Le vi hablar con la gente y escuchar, llevando su mirada a la mía de vez en cuando. Su postura relajada solo me hizo desearle más y, cuando la gente empezó a marcharse, estaba hambrienta por tocarle, por probarle.

Sabía que él había hecho aquello solo por mí. No había estado entusiasmado cuando le hablé de mi deseo de hacer una reunión -yo no lo llamaría fiesta- de inauguración, pero cedió rápidamente, persuadido por un masaje y una mamada, y promesas de que yo me encargaría de todo.

Al final, él insistió en hacer barbacoa y eso, pero yo había planeado todo lo demás. No pude evitarlo. Además del apartamento compartido con Alice y Rose, nunca había tenido una casa como aquella. Al principio creí que siempre la sentiría de Edward, pero cuando mis cosas salieron de las cajas y la primera noche se convirtió en la primera semana, me di cuenta de que realmente la sentía como mi hogar. Nuestro hogar.

―Así que, ¿ya podemos encender las luces? ―bromeó, deslizando sus jabonosas manos hasta mis pechos.

―Tenemos las luces encendidas aquí, ¿no? ―dije, sonando un poco más susurrante de lo que había pretendido.

―Porque yo las he encendido.

―Me gustaban los faroles y las velas. Daban un agradable toque cálido.

Sonriendo débilmente, cerró los ojos y sus resbaladizos dedos me pellizcaron suavemente los pezones. ―Yo también puedo darte un agradable toque cálido.

Cansada e hipersensible, y muy de humor, me aparté de sus dobles sentidos. ―Apuesto a que sí. Déjame terminar aquí y podrás hacerlo.

Dejó un beso en mi boca y salió, dejándome sola. Di golpecitos con el bote casi vacio de gel en el palma de mi mano, impaciente por salir y unirme a Edward. Habíamos estado ocupados los últimos días, corriendo por ahí y terminando cosas de la escuela, el trabajo y la casa. Le echaba de menos.

Me enjaboné y aclaré, y peiné mi pelo. Me sequé, lavé los dientes y tragué un vaso de agua.

Y llegué a la cama justo a tiempo para ver a Edward profundamente dormido.

Suspirando, dejé mi teléfono en la cómoda y saqué una camiseta del cajón. Mi anticipación había dado lugar a un nervioso aburrimiento y, sintiéndome de repente completamente despierta, cogí un libro, apagué la luz y fui a la cocina.

* . *

El sofá de la sala de estar se había convertido en uno de mis lugares favoritos para leer. Me gustaba especialmente porque estaba junto a una ventana y, en noches como aquella, podía vez las luces de la ciudad brillando en la distancia.

Metiéndome el último trozo de un brownie en la boca, pasé otra página de mi libro. Era bueno y estaba muy absorbida, pero cuando una familiar mano me apartó el pelo del cuello, lo dejé y levanté la mirada.

Edward se cernía sobre mí, vestido solo con sus bóxer. Lo inesperado de la visita hizo que mi corazón se acelerase y se saltase un latido. Rodeó el sofá, sentándose en la esquina y ahuecando la mano en mi tobillo.

Se mantuvo un rato en silencio, pasándose la otra mano por la cara. Le miré, admirando los ángulos, planos y curvas de su cuerpo.

―¿Sin bragas? ―preguntó un momento después, y me di cuenta de que él había llevado su atención al lugar en que el borde de mi camiseta rozaba mi piel.

Sacudí la cabeza. ―No después de la ducha.

―¿Cuánto llevo dormido?

Miré al reloj. ―Una hora o así.

―Lo siento. ―Su mano se deslizó arriba y abajo por mi pantorrilla―. ¿Por qué no me has despertado?

―Estabas agotado. ―Me encogí de hombros―. No quería molestarte.

―El sexo nunca es una molestia.

―Tampoco lo es dormir.

―Te molesta, ―dijo, su mirada era perezosa y sus dedos me hacían cosquillas.

Dios, que buen aspecto tenía. Siempre lo tenía. Siempre desearía aquello, a él.

―Solo porque quería estar contigo, ―dije, mirando su mano.

Él asintió, separándome las piernas con las manos. Me sentí expuesta. Sabía que él podía verme y que le gustaba. Empecé a enderezarme, pero él tiró un poco de mis piernas para acercarme a él y luego se movió para quedar entre ellas. Me tocó, deslizando su dedo en mi interior, pero no estaba tan mojada. Todavía no.

―Ven aquí, ―murmuró, bajándose del sofá. Arrodillándose en el suelo, colocó mis piernas en sus hombros y subió besando por mis muslos hasta su unión.

Gemí cuando llegó ahí, cerrando los ojos ante el furor de la sensación. Se le daba bien aquello, se le daba bien hacerme sentir bien con rapidez, y pude sentir como cada vez me mojaba más. Cuando añadió los dedos me agarré al sofá, apartando los cojines.

Nunca volvería a mirar aquel sofá de la misma manera, eso seguro.

Me corrí con fuerza, agarrándole las orejas mientras me dejaba ir. Habían pasado días, pero la espera había merecido la pena. Él se sentó, limpiándose la boca con una sonrisita satisfecha. ―¿Acabas de agarrarme las orejas?

―Sí, ―dije sin timidez, uniendo los tobillos tras su espalda para poder acercarle. Él me lo permitió, colocándose para que estuviéramos alineados.

Ahí.

Amaba ese segundo.

Ese segundo que pasaba entre que estaba junto a mí y dentro de mí.

Era mi favorito.

Embistió tan concienzudamente que solté un gritito -no había esperado que entrara tan fuerte tan rápido.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó, estirando los brazos para apoyarse.

―Sí, ―jadeé con voz temblorosa.

Y lo estaba. Muy bien.

Redujo la velocidad un minuto después. ―No quiero correrme, ―susurró, inclinándose para besarme. Deslicé la lengua en su boca, sin querer tampoco que se corriese ya.

Sin embargo, no duramos mucho. Nunca lo hacíamos cuando esperábamos.

Aquél.

Aquel segundo: otro favorito. Verle correrse, la expresión de su cara al dejar caer las murallas y quedar completamente vulnerable. Gimió con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y pareció que estaba al borde de sentir dolor -se sentía tan bien.

Pasé los dedos por su pelo, besándole la cara cuando la apoyó contra la mía. Mi postura en el sofá se había hecho incómoda, pero le di un minuto -sabía que si antes había estado cansado, aquello acababa de terminar con él.

Me miró con una sonrisa torcida. ―Ahora puedes volver a tu libro.

―Nah, iré a la cama, ―dije, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Sus bonitos ojos verdes buscaron en los míos y entonces, como si hubiera encontrado lo que fuera que buscase, los cerró de nuevo con una sonrisa pacífica.

Un momento después, salió de mí y se puso de pie, cogiéndome la mano para que le siguiera.

Tiré de él hasta detenerle, apagando la lámpara y mirando fuera a la oscura noche, a las estrellas y el brillo de una ciudad junto a la bahía.

* * *

Listo, hemos llegado al final y, una última vez, estoy deseando leer qué os ha parecido el capítulo.

Muchisimas gracias a tod s por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos. Espero veros en mi próxima traducción, que verá la luz el lunes 2 de octubre.

Os dejo el summary.

-Bells :)

CURTAINS

Summary: A veces no importa cuánto ames a alguien, ese amor no es correspondido. O a lo mejor esa persona no puede... en este momento. TH. Rated M. Romance/Angst. Edward/Bella. 25 capítulos.


End file.
